Unveiled Moment
by SilentSpiritDreaming
Summary: In their final year of Hogwarts, and the war getting worse everday, Hermione and Draco can't hate each other more. But when she stumbles upon his dark secret, things just seem to...change. HrD. PLEASE Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/Note: ****Well, here it is, my first Dramione fanfiction. Yay! **

**Intense boredom and the current obsession this particular couple urged me to write this…finally. I love the whole Romeo and Juliet thing with them. I'm such a sap. **

**This story isn't compatible with HBP. Damn, that book was good, but I just got so depressed when Dumbledore died. So, because that old dude kicks ass, I'm going to keep him alive. Haha:D Thus, that changes everything. XD So there are no Horcruxes that require finding (Because I like the whole Horcrux idea, and don't want to write it out completely). Harry has found them all, now all that needs be done is destroy Voldemort…and…fine, destroy Nagini. Because otherwise that'd make no sense. **

**Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have _always _hated each other. They'd never been given a reason to feel otherwise. And now, in their final year of Hogwarts, and the war heating up, things between them just seem to get worse. But when Hermione accidentally stumbles onto a certain secret of Draco's…things just seem to _change_ after that. But are either of them willing to make some drastic changes in their lives for the sake of a love that could only be defined as 'true love'?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. Unfortunately. Stupid copywrite laws. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**--**

Chapter One

---

Draco Malfoy knew it the minute he first laid eyes on her.

It was one of those deep feelings in his gut, that he _knew _couldn't possibly be wrong.

And that gut-wrenching feeling of his had indeed proven to be correct.

He first saw Hermione Granger when he'd been standing on line in the Great Hall, six years back, waiting to be Sorted into his House. He'd watched her as she stepped up to the Sorting Hat, wringing her hands nervously together, and the _feelings _came in such a rush that he actually, to his shame, slightly winced. He'd been completely overwhelmed.

What's worse, there was simply no way to avoid her. She was always hanging out with those annoying prats, Potter and Weasley. And because Draco was just _that _lucky, their paths were forever crossing. .

The years dragged on.

Draco nursed his feelings, let them blossom, and bloom into something even bigger, more passionate.

They drove him on, gave him reason to do what he did, act how he acted, _be _who he was..

His feelings for Hermione Granger were so _different_. After all, she was friends with Potty and the Weasel. And she was a _Mudblood. _Those two combined gave him more then enough reason to let his feelings grow, to do what he did.

Yup. The minute he laid eyes on her those six years ago, Draco Malfoy just _knew _he would hate her with a passion.

---

Now here Draco was, standing outside the prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, staring down with his usual sneer at said fellow classmate and enemy. Hermione had been walking with her head down, rummaging for something in her bag, when she'd accidentally collided with Draco.

"Watch it, _mudblood_." He hissed, taking a step back and brushing himself off. Merlin, he felt dirty now. He had mudblood filth on him!

Hermione snapped her head up at the sound of that wretchedly familiar voice. She'd _just _been about to apologize, but after realizing who it was she'd bumped into, she decided against it. Especially after he'd called her..._that_. Her face colored a faint shade of pink, and she herself instinctively took a step back from him.

She knew she was going to have to see him here. She just didn't expect to actually have to confront him, and speak to him. Lord, she really didn't want to. Hermione was just not in the mood for this.

"Not flanked by the Weasel this time, mudblood?" Draco drawled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her (he'd grown considerably taller over the summer).

Even after six years, that name still irked her. Didn't he ever grow tired of it? Hermione strongly believed it was high time Malfoy found something else about her to pick at.

Hermione glared at him, and responded lamely, "Obviously not, _ferret_."

It wasn't that big of an insult, but it had hit home. Draco flinched, paled, and his expression grew angry. He was still smarting over his humiliating Transfiguration incident three years previously. It was permanently etched into the minds of almost everybody who knew him…and the guy who'd done it to him had been on _his _side!

Before he could insult her, hex her, or find some way to get back at her for what she'd said, the Weasel decided to choose now to appear on the scene.

"Hermione!" He called, his bag slung across his shoulder as he hurried over to where his best friend stood with…Malfoy?

"What are you doing here?" Ron growled as he reached Hermione's side, giving Draco the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Obviously the same reason you are, Weasel. Prefect duty."

Ron's ears, as they usually did whenever he exchanged words with Draco, became a bright red, and, unable to answer, he hurried past them into the compartment, muttering angrily, "C'mon, Hermione…"

Hermione had been only too happy to oblige.

---

_Sometimes_, Hermione thought as she sat, listening to newly appointed Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan, drone out the usual, annual instructions for the prefects, _I really wish we could just go back to our first year of Hogwarts._

At least then, there's been barely any worries about You-Know-Who returning (that is, of course, before everything had happened with the Philosopher's Stone), no worries of wars between 'good' and 'evil', and life in general had just been simpler.

And back then, Hermione didn't know 'hatred', and didn't have 'enemies'. And now, she'd found all that in Malfoy. Back in the first year, Hermione had pitied Malfoy. He'd been a cowardly, attention-seeking fool. She'd found him too pathetic to actually _hate_ him, despite the fact that he'd been annoying beyond belief.

But then their second year had come along, and Malfoy had grown up to be more pathetic, even more of a jerk, and more hateful towards Hermione and her friends. And, he'd learn to use the word _mudblood _against her, and she could never find a proper way to counter that insult.

"Hermione!"

She jolted, her mind instantly returning to the present. Hermione tore her eyes off the window she'd been staring out of, and turned to look at Ernie. Everyone was looking at her, Malfoy, she noticed, with a pleased sneer on his face.

"Hermione. You're Head Girl now. You can't afford to daydream!" Ernie sternly chastised her. Hermione couldn't help but color in the face once again. She knew her responsibilities as Head Girl perfectly well, and she didn't need pompous Ernie pointing them out and berating her in front of everyone.

"I understand that, Ernie." Hermione managed to say, a feat that Draco actually found quite impressive. She hadn't moved her mouth at all!

So Ernie droned on, and finally, the meeting had ended. They were to go do their rounds before retiring to their compartments for the rest of the journey.

Of course, Draco went straight to his own compartment. Why bother wasting his time? It wasn't like people were doing illegal things on the actual _train_. People weren't THAT stupid!

Hermione, who'd noticed Draco strut away, completely shirking his prefect duties, sniffed disdainfully, and turned the other way. She grinned as she passed by Ron, who was mumbling angrily about having to do his rounds now.

Hermione shared his irritation, but, unlike _Malfoy_, she didn't go sauntering back to her compartment. So Hermione did her rounds, and met up with Ron, and then, together, they searched for Harry, where he no doubt would be sitting with Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

It was easy enough to find them. They were further back then usual, but halfway down the aisle, they'd encountered Neville, who was once again trying to catch his aging toad, Trevor. Neville had led them to the cart, where, when Ron and Hermione entered, the usual was to be seen.

Luna's face was buried behind the Quibbler, Harry and Ginny were snacking on the assortment of treats they'd bought from the snack cart. Ron, obviously, sat on the opposite side of Harry, and wasted absolutely no time in stuffing a Cauldron cake into his mouth.

Hermione grinned, and sat down next to Luna, taking out her copy of _Advanced Rune Translations_, but then stuffed it right back into her bag. Why waste her last trip to Hogwarts reading?

It was so hard to believe that this would be their last time ever riding _to _Hogwarts on this train. Hermione was really going to miss Hogwarts after she graduated. So much of the defining moments of her life had happened right in that castle, and she was going to be leaving it forever.

So Hermione settled into this care-free moment, where they all chattered about nothing at all, with Luna occasionally throwing in an absurd comment about Wrackspurts floating in the air, or other such imaginary creatures. Might as well enjoy this happy moment, where nothing really mattered.

Who knew? These unfettered, happy moments might never come again.

**TBC…**

**--**

**A/N- This introduction was not as fun to write as I thought. Introductions always make me nervous. dies And my introductions always sound so…stiff! Argh! **

**So yes. Thus ends my first chapter. And I'm positive my next chapters will be more relaxed, and not so forced. I have confidence that they'll progress much more fluidly. **

**I hope. ; **

**Anyway, please read and review! I'd REALLY appreciate it! I love hearing people's opinions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne ****A/N- Whew! Yay! I'm on the next chapter! But man, I'm not satisfied with my early chapters. Early chapters suck. But for those of you who are actually sticking with this fanfiction despite the crapadelic writing of my first few chapters, then please stick with me some more! I'm most positive that as soon as the actual plot starts unfurling, it'll be easier to write, and the writing will become better. I hope. :D **

**Anyway, here's Chapter Two!**

**Read and Review please! **

**----**

**Chapter Two**

**---**

The night before had been particularly uneventful. Nothing out of the ordinary. The Sorting Hat had given yet another speech of how everyone had to unite themselves, before placing the new students in their respective houses.

The first official day of school started the same way it's been starting for the past six years. With a quiet chatter as everyone waited for their schedules, and everyone preparing themselves for another year of homework, spells gone wrong, and, for the seventh years, N.E.W.T.S. Ugh.

Hermione busied herself with her scrambled eggs, trying her best not to think of what she knew was inevitable.

For the past six years, Malfoy had always ended up in her Defense against the Dark Arts and Potion classes, along with all the other rotten personalities of Slytherin House. Why should it be different this year?

Hermione's only hope of some small sort of peace this year was that Malfoy had decided to drop those classes, because, with her luck, that was the _only _chance she had of a reprieve.

She started as she felt Ron's bony elbow dig into her ribs, and whipped her head up. Ah, the morning news!

The old, tawny owl carrying her Morning Prophet landed in front of her, tripped, and narrowly avoided falling into the sausage platter, which was moved out of the way by Dean Thomas. Hermione untied the newspaper from the bird's leg, and slipped a knut into its pouch, before it took off again, rather clumsily.

"Anry nrewrs?" Ron, who had never gotten over his habit of eating with his mouth full, attempted to ask, as he leaned over to peer over her shoulder.

_**MUGGLE VILLAGE RANSACKED! GIANTS SUSPECTED TO BE THE CAUSE!**_

She didn't even bother reading any further. Different catastrophe, same situation. There was no question that it was Voldemort's work…again. There've been five different attacks that summer, each devastating in its own way.

As Harry and Ron grabbed the paper from her to read it, Hermione couldn't help but shoot an angry glare towards the Slytherin table, at a certain blonde Slytherin in particular.

She couldn't even begin to express how happy she was that Lucius Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban. Not only was there one less cruel, bloodthirsty Death Eater to worry about, but there was no one for Malfoy to hide behind now. No one to go running to if somebody upset him at school.

Hermione turned away quickly as Malfoy noticed her look, and smirked back evilly.

Malfoy couldn't depend on his father anymore, but that didn't make him any less of an ass.

Hermione's angry thoughts were interrupted as McGonnagall finally made her way towards her, clipboard in hand. The usual questions followed, if Hermione wanted to drop any of the subjects she'd signed off for last year (all which received a negative answer), and finally, she received her schedule.

Who was Hermione kidding? How could she have hoped for a moment? Had she forgotten how unlucky she could be?

She stared at the slip of paper in between her fingers that determined her stress level for the next year.

Paired with the Slytherins for Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions. Again. Luckily, N.E.W.T. Potions was a small class, and there were other people from other Houses as well.

But still.

Beside her, Harry and Ron were moaning for the exact same reason, although Ron was attempting to look on the bright side by pointing out the fact that they had a free period before Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"But we're going to need that free period to do our homework." Harry grumbled, saying aloud what Hermione had just been thinking.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the start of the first class of the year. Hermione pocketed her schedule, and all three went off to their first Charms lesson.

---

Draco was no happier then Hermione had been upon realization that he was paired up with the 'Wonder Trio' once again.

Was he to get no reprieve?

And not only that, but Crabbe and Goyle, idiots that they were, would be unable to join him in Potions. Not that he _needed_ their company, but they were useful to have around when it came to getting his hands dirty.

It wasn't half as much fun laughing at Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood when there was no crowd to laugh with him.

It would still be _so_ easy to make fun of them, though. Especially when they kept glaring at him the way Granger had been doing during breakfast.

Not that Draco would be able to focus all his attention on the 'Wonder Trio' this year. He had, as he commonly heard the muggles say, 'bigger fish to fry'.

He itched his left forearm absent-mindedly, and, as the bell rang, gathered his things, and proceeded to first class Herbology, Crabbe and Goyle dogging his every step, as usual.

---

For Hermione, the first day of school passed, as always, smoothly. Everything her teachers had said they'd be doing that year, Hermione already knew the basics of. Probably because she was already half-way through most of her school textbooks.

Harry and Ron had tried to keep her from reading so much that summer. _Let this year, your LAST year, be a challenge to you!_ They'd cried, trying to pull her away from her textbooks to play a small game of Quidditch in Ron's backyard with them.

_Maybe I should've listened to them. _She thought as she made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner, staring at her feet as she moved along.

"Oof!"

She collided with a hard chest, and stumbled back a few steps, lifting her head to apologize to the poor victim.

"Can't keep yourself off me, eh, _mudbloo_d?"

Oh Merlin, had she not suffered enough that day?

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Hermione, his usual arrogant smirk playing with the corners of his lips.

_To hex him, or not to hex him?_ If she'd been Ginny, she would've performed her notorious Bat Bogey Hex already. But she wasn't Ginny, she wasn't that outgoing. Hermione was more cautious, but she'd have to throw all that away if Hermione had to hear anymore of Malfoy's old insults.

"What's the matter, Granger? That pathetic excuse for a cat got your tongue?" Malfoy continued, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Really. Was that the best he could come up with?

She opened her mouth to remark upon the lameness of his 'insult', and found herself being interrupted again. Was she not allowed to get one comment across to Malfoy?

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger."

Snape was approaching them, his usual black robes billowing behind him, wearing the same sour expression he'd been wearing during their Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"Your presence is required in Professor McGonagall's office. You are to come with me." He sneered, and didn't even give them time to question him before turning on his heel, and striding away.

Hermione had time to only blink, before rushing past Malfoy and following the surly professor. She could hear Malfoy's steps right behind her, before he'd surpassed her.

_Stupid long legs…_Hermione thought angrily as she glared at the long strides Malfoy was taking. She practically had to jog to keep up.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore was standing next to Professor McGonagall's desk when Snape finally brought the two in. Aside from Dumbledore and McGonagall, all the other prefects were assembled as well, including Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan.

"Now that you have all gathered," Dumblodore clapped his hands together and took a step forward as Hermione and Malfoy both seated themselves at desks, Hermione, of course, sitting herself next to Ron. "I've asked all of you prefects to gather because, as I'm sure you heard today, things outside of Hogwarts are becoming very grave indeed."

Was it Hermione, or was Malfoy smirking? Couldn't he try to not be so painfully _obvious_?

"Our students are sure to become very worried, indeed." The Headmaster continued, taking another step forward and laying his fingertips on Padma Patil's desk, of which the owner was paying more attention to Malfoy behind her then to what Dumbledore was saying.

"So, I am assigned the prefects, and Head Boy and Head Girl," he nodded at Hermione and Ernie, "to arrange two social functions this year that will take our students' minds off the world's growing troubles. You will, of course, have a given budget, and, starting next Monday, I would like you all to gather here three times a week, after dinner, Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, to plan these events, the first of which will be in December, before the holidays."

Dumbledore smiled at them, that small, peaceful smile that always managed to coax a smile out of Hermione, and an eye roll out of Malfoy.

"I trust you will all do a fine job in entertaining our students. Now, I believe a nice warm dinner is awaiting you in the Great Hall, so toddle off." He clapped his hands again, effectively dismissing them.

Personally, Hermione was quite excited. Surely, it should be fun planning a ball for the school!

Draco was not pleased. Now he had to waste his time to plan two dances for some people who just couldn't handle the truth?

'_I'll have something to keep me busy!'_

'_This is such a waste of my time!'_

'_We could do a holiday theme for our first ball.'_

'_Ugh, they're probably going to do a holiday theme for the first one. How unoriginal.'_

'_Maybe even us prefects could become better friends over this.'_

'_I'm going to have to hang out with those sniveling whelps even more now.'_

Before they left the room, Hermione and Draco's eyes caught for just a split second. And despite how much they may contradict themselves, they at least felt the same way about having to spend more time with each other.

'_Aw, crap.'_

_**TBC…**_

---

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter: done! It's no easy feat trying to write when there's a kid who speaks only Hebrew babbling in one ear, an annoying little brother cursing me out in the other, friends of the family showing me their pair of pants and asking whether I have paper, and a mom who wants me to do ONLY chores. dies**

**Teehee, the last part was fun to write. In case nobody understand the whole part that was in italics, that was the thoughts going through Hermione and Draco's minds. Obviously, the positive thoughts belonged to Hermione. :D And the last line was both of their thoughts. **

**Geez, this fanfiction really is like a blessing to me. There's nothing to do here in Italy. I've been drawing my ass off, and I think I've depleted my mind of two day's worth of inspiration. So now I'm focusing on this fanfiction. Haha. **

**Anyway, please, Read and Review! Thanks! waves (had way too much sugar this morning)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aha! Chapter 3! Whee! **

**Well. Not much to say. Just that, slowly, the plot unfolds. DUN DUN DUN! XD Nyahahah. **

**Yeah. Sorry. Sugar high. **

**So, here it is, Chapter three!**

**Read and Review!!!**

**---**

**Chapter Three**

**---**

"Malfoy, for the _last _time, the theme will NOT be 'common worst fears'!" Ernie rubbed at his temples and leaned against the table as Draco scoffed, rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair.

It was their second meeting. Their first one, they had agreed on the date for the first dance. Since Draco had, from the start, refused to do something related to the holidays, they had decided upon December 22nd, two days before Christmas Eve. It hadn't been a long gathering, thank god, but this time was going much longer then expected.

They were trying to figure out the theme for their ball.

Granger had obviously put some thought into her themes. She'd had a whole list, of possibly eleven different options, and all bloody holiday related.

Draco had stubbornly refused to go along with a holiday theme. 'Not interesting enough', he had protested, and he'd protested it until the others had seen the sense in what he was saying. It didn't take long either. Apparently, everyone else was sick of holiday theme parties as well. Except for Granger, of course. And the Weasel. But Draco was sure that Weasley kept pushing the idea for a holiday theme simply to contradict and tick Draco off.

Granger's face had been priceless when holiday-related themes had been crossed off the list. She'd turned red, crumpled her list, then shot Draco such a dirty look that he actually _almost _shivered.

"And why isn't 'common worst fears' good enough?" Draco argued. This was truly typical. He had to give up hours of his precious time for this, and nobody would even listen to his suggestions? Brilliant.

"Because we don't want to half of Hogwarts to die of fright!" Ernie snapped back.

"I, personally, like Draco's idea!" Pansy piped up, in her whiny voice. Ah, faithful Pansy Parkinson. Faithful Pansy, but not exactly helpful. Her word was just as his good as his own in this situation.

"Fine. How about an underworld theme?" Draco suggested, leaning forward onto the table, a malicious grin on his face.

Draco's smile faded as his idea was met with the same response as his last one, with a series of groans and grumbled, angry phrases, most coming from Weasley, who didn't even bother to whisper.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

It wasn't Pansy who had spoken this time, but Granger. Draco's face matched everyone else's at the table: shock. Total surprise that Hermione Granger, of all people, was agreeing with Draco Malfoy.

She herself seemed as surprised as he was that she was agreeing with him.

Weasley's face was invaluable. He looked like she'd just forced poison down his throat, and then stabbed him in the back.

"I mean," She continued, fiddling with her quill, "we could do a 'ghost' theme. We could invite all the ghosts in Hogwarts, and have them reenact their deaths…" She trailed off when she noticed that nobody was looking exactly eager about what she was suggesting, her face starting to turn a faint shade of pink already.

"And we could bring in some of the things that were used to kill them!" The Weasel piped in, grinning, apparently over his shock.

It wasn't long before everyone else was throwing in their own ideas.

"We could try and get the Weird Sisters to be our band!"

"The atmosphere definitely has to be spooky…maybe we could find a smoke machine!"

"It'd be nicer if this was around Halloween, but who cares? Let's give them a thrill before Christmas!"

Why did Granger look so pleased with herself? That was just like a spin-off of _his _idea! But why bother saying anything? Besides, Granger just promoted his own suggestion. Easier to just get this over and done with, than argue at the fact that the idea suddenly became acceptable when _she _said it.

"So, all in favor of a ghost theme?" Pompous Ernie asked, and every hand, except for his, lifted into the air.

Draco looked left, then right, and then, somewhat reluctantly, raised his hand.

"For props, I might be able to arrange for some human heads."

---

Hermione slammed the portal door into the Gryffindor Common room open, and was relieved to find it relatively empty. The room was only occupied with a few first years over by the corner, and by Harry and Ron, who were lounging in front of the fire.

She stomped over to them, slammed her bag down, and plopped herself down next to Ron on the couch.

"Lemme guess…Malfoy?" Ron grinned as he moved over to make some more room for her, and Hermione grunted a 'yes'. Ron nodded in understanding, having felt the exact same way when he'd stomped through the portal door half an hour earlier. Hermione had it worse though. She had to spend an extra half and hour in the company of Malfoy, where Ron, on the other hand, had lied about some Quidditch related problem to get out of the meeting early.

"He's just so…argh! He won't take any of this seriously!" Hermione exclaimed, hitting the arm of the couch with her fist. "He keeps making these stupid suggestions, and then gets all huffy when nobody even _considers_ what he's saying. Seriously, _who_ would want dead dogs hanging from the ceiling?"

Hermione's rant was followed by some more incoherent words. "Doesn't he understand that we're supposed to try and relieve some of the fears of the people, _not _give them nightmares?"

Harry snorted loudly, and shut his Astronomy textbook. "Hermione. This is _Malfoy _we're talking about. Why should _he _care about making people feel better?" He paused, shot an apprehensive look towards the first years, and then said, his voice lower, "Most likely he's one of the Death Eaters and is having one big laugh over this!"

Ron gave Harry a skeptical look, and swallowed the head of his Chocolate Frog. "You're not on about that again, are you?"

Harry's expression darkened. "I'm telling you, he is one! Why shouldn't he be one? His whole family is associated with Voldemort!" At the mention of the Dark Lord's name, the first years over by the corner squeaked, and stared at Harry with frightened faces.

Hermione made shushing noises at Harry as Ron shook his head. "Malfoy hasn't got the guts to do something like that. Let it go, Harry."

An awkward silence followed, with Harry smoldering, Ron idly picking at his half-eaten chocolate frog, and Hermione thinking of something to say.

Harry had always been impossible to convince, and if this argument continued, then Harry and Ron would find themselves not talking to each other again, and Hermione would find herself caught between the two friends. Something she didn't want at all.

"Hermione! So who are you taking to the ball?" Ron asked so loudly and suddenly that Hermione jumped before turning to him. He was so very obvious, but he managed to change the mood. Harry lifted his eyes from the cover of his book and looked at Hermione curiously, even though she knew that he knew what Ron was doing. She grinned, and shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not telling! It's a secret! You'll have to find out at the ball." Even though she had already decided to go alone. So much easier then searching and stressing about finding a date.

Her smile widened as Ron threw a small pillow at her head. Harry himself mimicked the motion by grabbed the pillow behind his back and launching it at her as well.

"C'mon, Hermione!"

"Tell us!"

"No!" She squealed, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the room, up the stairs to her room to avoid the sudden attack on her.

Harry and Ron could hear her laughing as she ran all the way up the stairs, until she closed the door to her room.

---

Draco relaxed against the emerald colored couch in the Slytherin Common Room, his mood no better then Hermione's.

"I still don't see what you're so sore about." Blaise Zabini, opposite him, put his feet up onto the desk, and casually picked at his fingernails.

"It's because I have to waste my precious time for this stupid 'social function', and then nothing I say is even considered." He growled, flipping over onto his side and resting his elbow on a pillow.

"So they ignore you a bit. Big deal. Just do your homework there or something."

Draco shook his head, and responded, "I can't. Cause then they badger at me for not paying attention. There's no way out with these people!" He turned over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

"Then make a _good _suggestion that they might like, and quit whining to me!" Draco's head shot up, and he glared at Blaise, who merely raised an eyebrow (that was very obviously plucked here and there to perfection) at him.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't have to deal with that _mudblood _and the _blood traitor_." He lowered his head back down to the cushion, resting his cheek on the soft satin.

"Lucky me."

"She's just so…argh! She cares too much about this stupid ball! Every time I say something, she gets all huffy, and then whines that I'm not taking any of this seriously. And she's so…bossy! Like the little know-it-all bitch that she is! And he's an annoying prat, who constantly contradicts me, just for the sake of being against me. Mudbloods and poor, blood traitors should learn their place."

Blaise rolled his eyes, removed his feet from the table, and stood up. "Like I said, shut up, and just learn to deal with it. I'm going to bed."

"Hey! I _am_ dealing with it! And _you're _not the one who has to listen to that mudblood's bossing around!"

"Once again, lucky me." Were Blaise's last words to Draco before he left the room and proceeded up the stairs.

Draco buried his face in the pillow again, and let out a short yell. Blaise was too…dismissive! It was so damn hard to have a normal conversation with him! He thought he was so much smarter then Draco.

Like that stupid Granger.

But he would _never_ want to have a conversation with her.

Ew.

---

For Hermione, time seemed to slow down completely, as was typical when someone couldn't wait for something to come to pass. In Hermione's case, she just couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

Planning the ball was much more excited then she thought it would be. She loved trying to think of something that everyone would eagerly wait for, and then talk of weeks later, over their holidays. The ball really was serving its purpose. It was keeping her mind off the troubles outside of Hogwarts. Sure, she worried every time she read something new in the news, but then, the ball would take over her mind again, and the war was forgotten.

Finally, though, Saturday morning came. They had all agreed to meet at noon on Saturdays, and Hermione was fidgety the entire time up until then.

She tried to take her day as slow as possible, to avoid having free time in which she would just sit and loiter around. Because then time would slow even more for her, and noon would _never _come.

She spent an hour eating breakfast (Harry and Ron left twenty minutes before she did, too bored to even bother waiting for her). She spent two hours doing her homework for the weekend. And the next hour she spent outside by the lake with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, chatting mostly about, unfortunately for her, Quidditch.

Hermione amused herself greatly watching Harry, though. He had started to react differently about Ron's little sister. Her hand would accidentally brush by his, and his cheeks would color slightly. She would say something nice to him, and he would smile as if he just caught the winning snitch. He would speak to her, and his words were slower, more thought over.

No doubt she'd have to coach him through this budding love as well. Harry could not be trusted on his own in this type of situation. He always somehow mucked it up. Fighting the Dark Lord, he could handle, but girls? He didn't stand a chance.

Finally, _finally_, Harry's watch read 11:55 (she'd been checking his wrist every five minutes for the past hour, to his great displeasure). Hermione stood, brushed the grass from her skirt, and speed-walked towards McGonnagall's office. Ron wanted to stay for the five minutes they had left, and Hermione simply had been too much in a rush to try and persuade him to come with her.

She stopped halfway there, though. Up ahead, she could see Hannah, Ernie, and Justin entering the school for their meeting.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was walking completely the opposite direction.

_Just keep walking, Hermione. He's none of your business. _

Except that it was. Now that they were going to start deciding on props and such for the dance, they were going to need as much help as possible. Malfoy would surely be able to do _something_.

_Just keeeep waaaaalking…_

But Hermione was too nosy for her own good. She couldn't help that little personality flaw of hers.

"Malfoy! Where do you think you're going?" She called, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at his approaching figure.

"How is that _any _of your business?" He sneered, stopping right in front of her.

"Because you're supposed to be helping us plan the dance. We're going to need your help, whether I like it or not. _That's _how it's my business." She snapped back. "I'm not going to allow you to ditch our meeting."

Malfoy cackled, as Hermione quite expected that he would. The action prompted Hermione to lift her chin even higher, and cross her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Well, luckily for you then that I'm not ditching then." He sneered, and raked his hand through his golden hair. "Dumbledore won't let me."

Hermione's eyebrows shot way up in surprise. "Since when do _you _listen to what Dumbledore says?"

"I have no choice. He told Snape to tell me if I cut our meetings, then my N.E.W.T. grades would be cut in half." Malfoy's smirk was suddenly replaced with an angry expression, and, she hated herself for it, but Hermione took a small step backwards.

"Well…fine then. We'd better get going, or else we'll be late." She hesitated, searching for something to say. If she'd been Ron or Harry, she probably would have laughed at his misfortune. But Hermione just didn't have that in her, to laugh at someone when they weren't even, currently, saying anything mean to her.

Malfoy shot her another glare, and walked right by her. "I may not be ditching, but I _do _have to heed nature's call."

Oh how he wished he could've been looking at her face. He just _knew _she was blushing out of embarrassment.

Hermione was indeed blushing to the roots, and a quiet "oh" escaped her lips before something very…peculiar caught her eyes.

Malfoy, who'd just again been brushing his blonde bangs from his face, had dropped his arm, and the sleeve of his robe had shifted.

There'd been something dark on his arm. She'd only seen the very tip of the wrist, but there'd been a black little strip on that little piece of flesh she'd seen.

There was no way Harry could have been right. He was only seventeen. Surely too young to be a Death Eater. And, like Ron had said, Malfoy simply didn't have the guts to be one.

It was definitely a trick of the light, what Hermione had seen.

There was simply no possible way.

So Hermione would keep quiet, and say nothing.

Nothing at all.

---

**TBC….**

**---**

**A/N: Another chapter, done! I feel like this one was a bit weak though...blah. teh sads**

**Yes. I know. The whole ghost theme is lame. But I just couldn't think of anything else that caught my interest. Pleeeeeeeeeease excuse the lameness. **

**Well…not much to say. Surprisingly. O.o **

**All I can request is that you Read and Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth chapter already! Whooo! I'm thinking now that I don't want this story to be too long, (or too short) but really, I have no idea how it will turn out. Just, I've realized that so far, this is going at quite a fast pace. So those not too happy with that…sorry. ; I just wasn't sure what to write. Probably because I was so eager to get the actual plot going. Which it will. Starting ****next chapter. **

**So yeah. **

**I just realized that I'd totally forgotten that Ron was a prefect as well. I had to go back and edit all my others chapters. I'd left him out of all the meetings! smacks head This would've been so much more convenient if Ron WASN'T a prefect. I realize I can change it to that…but I don't want to. **

**Read and Review!!!**

**---**

**Chapter Four**

**---**

The months dragged on.

Too slowly for most, like Harry, Ron, and almost the entire population of Hogwarts waiting for both the dance, and the holidays. And for some (very few), for instance, Hermione, the months flew by, so much fun she was having with the preparations for the ball.

But, no matter how slowly or quickly time seemed to pass for the people, December had arrived, and now practically over.

It was the 21st, the eve of the first, much awaited dance.

---

Time had become almost non-existent to Hermione. In fact, the only time she was reminded of what day of the week it was, or what month it was, was when the teachers assigned a homework assignment due on a particular day, or when some students passing by would discuss how long there was until the dance.

She just couldn't help getting lost in all her work, both her homework, and the preparations for the ball. And she loved every minute of everything.

Classes had become more interesting, the spells they were learning for complex, which made learning them correctly so much more rewarding in the end.

And the ball? Truthfully, some part of Hermione didn't even want it come, so much fun she was having preparing it. Before, Hermione had simply been excited about it. She never _dreamed _she'd love all setting up so much. She adored spending and growing closer to her fellow prefects, and she loved offering ideas that they might like. And, despite all the bickering they did, it was fun to hang out with Ron without Harry. Hermione loved Harry, but it was just so hard to keep his mind off of Voldemort, Death Eaters, and his suspicions of Malfoy.

There was just one thing about the ball that Hermione really hated. _Really _hated.

Malfoy.

He came late to meetings, then demanded that everyone told him what they'd decided without him (something Pansy always ended up doing in her annoyingly shrill voice). He antagonized Ron, causing him to lose his nerve and not be able to concentrate at all. Of course, he teased Hermione as well, but she had better control of her emotions then Ron did. His suggestions continued to be appallingly gruesome, and, once, he'd managed to make Anthony Goldstein turn green and run to the bathroom.

In fact, the _one_ useful thing Malfoy had done was use his stupid 'connections' to book the Weird Sisters for them.

And despite that, it was hard to show gratitude towards him, since he spent the whole week after _that _bragging about how grateful everyone should be towards him, and how he'd 'saved the dance'.

But despite the annoyingness that was Malfoy, they'd managed to finish in time.

Hermione had accompanied Ron to seek out Nearly Headless Nick to invite him to the ball, and had asked that he pass on the message to all the other ghosts. Hannah Abbot had managed to locate a spell that would fill the room with a nice, pleasant mist, and, miraculously, Ernie Macmillan had managed to somehow purchase a guillotine, which, of course, would be only for show, to lend a spooky feel to the room. Although some of the headless ghosts had volunteered to recreate their deaths for the students as well.

The lights in the Great Hall would be altered so that there was only a light blue glow in the room, and a buffet table, with mounds of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, various salads, and much, much more, all graciously provided by the house elves at Hogwarts, would be placed along the right side of the wall. For those with more of a sweet tooth, tables loaded with all sorts of treats from Honeyduke's would be found by the buffet table. And, of course, cases of butterbeer had been purchased from the Three Broomsticks.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been let off from classes that day. But, as the holidays were only two days away, and it was a Friday, their workload wasn't that big anyway.

---

The Great Hall at breakfast on the day of the ball was simply abuzz with all the excitement everyone was feeling for that evening.

It made Draco sick.

Not that he was dreading the dance, just that he was tired of hearing how everyone was going to do their hair, or what color their dress robes would be, or who they were taking to the ball. Why couldn't they just shut up, and live up to their actions?

He simply couldn't wait until tonight was over, and all this ball business was over and done with. At least for the holidays. Then they had that other stupid ball to plan _after _the holidays. Lovely.

"Malfoy!"

Argh. That voice. He was so tired of it now.

"Malfoy, don't forget we have to meet here right after classes." Granger had approached the Slytherin table, her face bright red from all the stares and snickers she was getting. She had quite some nerve to approach him here.

"Don't you order me around, _mudblood_. I know when to come, so stop telling me." He hissed, shooting one of his most ferocious looks at her. As he expected it would, her face had turned a brighter crimson color at the name, and she'd nodded curtly, stepping away. Another round of snickers erupted from the table.

"Don't forget!" She'd said over her shoulder, determined to have the last word before scampering away back to her friends.

"Annoying bitch." Draco muttered, his light gray eyes following her until she'd sat down, noticing with glee that she was still completely tense.

Ha. Served her right.

One peculiar thing that had been bothering him lately, though, was that he'd noticed Granger had been staring at him these past few months. A lot.

"Say something?" Blaise, beside him, looked up from his bacon, wiped his mouth daintily on a napkin, and looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"The mudblood's been staring at me a lot these past few months." He remarked, companying his words with a haughty smile. Not that he suspected in the least that she fancied him. That was, quite simply, impossible. Even the thought itself was repulsive.

Blaise, impassive bastard that he was, simply took a sip of pumpkin juice, and shot Draco his own coy smile, and repeated exactly what Draco had been thinking. "If you had said anybody _but _Granger, I would've actually considered she might like you. But I think you know as well as I do that's impossible."

"Thank god."

It wasn't just that Granger kept staring at him. But she always looked very…concentrated, as if she was searching for something on his person. Of course, she would look away every time he caught her looking at him, but five minutes later, her eyes were on him again.

It was bloody annoying.

And Draco couldn't ask her _why _she kept looking at him, because, frankly, he just didn't want to talk to her. Except when he wanted to taunt her, but for no other reason would he speak to her.

None.

---

Though some part of Hermione wished that she could still spend time planning this ball, another part was quite grateful everything was over.

Hermione was _exhausted_.

She'd been juggling her schoolwork (which she always completed the day she was assigned to it), and had stressed over the ball. Every night, she would stay up late making lists of something she might be forgetting, or some other decoration that would liven the place up.

Hermione had no doubt everybody else was tired as well. But she'd always had a tendency to exaggerate everything, as everyone who knew her knew perfectly well.

So, as Hermione was reciting the spell to create the mist in the room, the last thing she needed to do before she could go up and change for the actual celebration, some, rather, a large part of her was massively relieved. No more stress! Tomorrow would be a weekend, then the day after that would be Christmas eve. And then, Christmas day, and the day she could go home to see her parents!

"Okay!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her arm as the mist seeped out of the tip of her wand, spreading and filling the room.

"Now we can go upstairs to change, but don't take too long! We still have to be here before everyone else! And don't worry; _I _shall be here to meet the Weird Sisters when they come!" Ernie Macmillan instructed, and then he puffed out his chest, excited at the prospect of being able to meet the famous band.

They all disbanded, Hermione and Ron both moving at a fast walk. They were both equally excited.

It was time for the ball.

---

**TBC….**

---

**A/N: Okay, sue me. It's a lame ending to the chapter. But I don't care. Because the next chapter, the plot finally unfurls. :D (Although it wouldn't be very nice if you **did **sue me)**

**Well…not really much to say. So…see you next chapter! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whooo! Chapter Five! The chapter where the plot begins to unfold! Sort of. XD Well, it's the START of the unfurling. Nyahahah. **

**Well, the usual request. **

**Read and Review please!**

**---**

Chapter Five

---

Everything was going exactly how Hermione had imagined it would.

She was standing at the edge of the dance, by the wall, grinning happily, and dressed in simple crimson red dress robes. Her hair, with the wonders of Slick-Easies Hair Gel, had been contained in a nice, simple bun at the top of her head, some curly tendrils left to hang down by her neck.

As she'd decided months ago, Hermione had come to the dance alone. Unlike all her friends. Ron, who'd managed to find himself some decent dress robes of a nice, dark blue color, had come with Lavender Brown, who was looking quite pretty in sky blue. Harry, dressed in dark green, came with Ginny, who, like her brother, had chosen to go with blue, to offset her flaming red hair. Looking at the two, Hermione felt a swell of pride grow in her. She didn't want to sound boastful, but the only reason those two had come together was because Hermione had pestered Harry for weeks, needled at him, to go with his feelings and ask Ginny out. And, at last, he did.

They'd located her easily, and together, they stood there, observing all the others who'd come. They'd all been equally surprised when Neville Longbottom arrived with Luna Lovegood, and not so surprised when Malfoy, dressed in black, entered with Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm.

Hermione wouldn't let thoughts of Malfoy ruin her evening. Not tonight.

So she turned her head, and instead focused on everyone else, dancing their heart out to the loud, rhythmic music of the Weird Sisters.

"This party is amazing!" Harry had exclaimed over all the noise, and Hermione and Ron found themselves grinning. It should be, they had worked enough on it!

And it was, Hermione found herself admitting to herself, not even bothering to be modest.

It was all like she'd imagined it would be. Over by the guillotine, the headless ghosts were taking turns recreating their death, all letting out feigned screams as the blade dropped again and again. The crowd that had gathered around them, every time, let out a collective gasp, even though they _knew _that the ghosts were dead. The other ghosts were floating around, some entertaining students with gruesome tales of how they had died, others simply listening to the music.

The majority of the people, though, were all dancing, and it wasn't long before Hermione found herself standing alone again. Lavender had managed to drag Ron out on the dance floor, conveniently at the time when a slow song was starting. Hermione had poked Harry in the ribs until he'd agreed to dance with Ginny, who had been shooting him expectant looks the whole time. Harry had agreed to dance with her, 'just to get Hermione off his back', he'd claimed, but there was no hiding how pleased he was as he led Ginny out onto the dance floor.

It was nice to see her friends so happy, Hermione thought as she walked around the perimeter of the room, butterbeer in hand. She stopped by the guillotine, surprising herself with her own little flinch when the angled blade dropped suddenly.

"That's one unfortunate way to die. Be careful not to slip as the blade is falling, _mudblood_."

Hermione gasped as she felt a hand shove her forward slightly, and spun around to see Malfoy cackling as he made his way away from her. Her face darkened with anger, and her free hand clenched into a tight fist.

'_Don't think of him. Don't let him ruin a perfectly good evening. Don't think of that bastard. Think of…mandrakes. Ah, nice, ugly mandrakes, or mandagora. Their roots hold a reviving property that can cure a person, if brewed correctly, of Petrification. The proper way to prepare one…'_

Oddly enough, thinking of Mandrakes worked. Malfoy flew right out of her head as she went through the proper procedure to prepare a Mandrake to cure a Petrified person.

Hermione was already on her second round around the room when Ron grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into the dancing crowd.

"DANCE WITH US!" He screamed over all the noise, and led her to their little circle of friends. They were all jumping, and dancing to the fast beat of the song, and every one of them smiling. It wasn't long before Hermione found herself moving to the music, laughing as Ron suddenly twirled her around (much to Lavender's displeasure).

Everything was perfect. Nothing could possibly ruin this evening.

---

"I believe you all deserve a large 'congratulations'." Dumbledore said, an uncommonly large smile on his face.

The party had died down not long ago, mostly after the Weird Sisters had packed up and left. The crowd of people had steadily declined until there was no one left at all, save for the prefects, who were required to stay until the very end.

"I believe this party has quite served its purpose." Dumbledore continued, addressing the half-asleep students. "And now, I believe, the most exciting part has arrived: The cleanup. Of course, I'm sure none of you will want to leave before all is spotless." He smiled, calmly as every person there let out a small groan. Mostly because it hadn't occurred to half of them to bring their wand with them.

"I'll bid you good night then. Have fun." And then he was gone, with that serene little smile of his, leaving behind eight faces that were completely lacking smiles.

Hermione, of course, never went anywhere without her wand. Six years of _many_ near-death adventures had taught her to _always_ keep her wand with her.

The empty bottles of butterbeer, the candy wrappers, and the dirty plates in her portion of the room were gone in a matter of minutes, and when she'd looked up, Hermione wasn't at all surprised to see that Malfoy had gone.

She snorted in a, as many books would say, very unladylike manner, and shook her head.

Her eyes found Ron, who was waving his wand around slowly, his eyelids drooping in exhaustion. He wasn't really doing much either, the pile of trash in his corner only becoming slightly transparent. Ha, served him right for not paying close attention in Charms class. But Ron, in his tired state, didn't even notice how unsuccessful his efforts were, so Hermione resolved to finish up after him…_later_.

Because right now, Hermione needed to attend to some other…personal matters. Like the consequences of drinking three bottles of butterbeer.

A quick scan around the room told her, despite everyone's grumpiness, that all were managing the cleanup just fine, so Hermione went, stopping by Ernie to tell him where she'd be before rushing out of the Great Hall.

The closest bathroom to her was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but after spending half a year in there during second year brewing Polyjuice Potion, going in there didn't really bother Hermione.

One thing Hermione wasn't expecting when she entered the bathroom was that there would be someone else, besides Myrtle, in there. Myrtle's whines kept away the better part of the girl population of the school, and, it was rather late. But there was indeed someone in there, but that wasn't what shocked Hermione.

No, what shocked her was that, sitting in the corner by the sinks, with Myrtle drifting around him with a sad, sympathetic expression on her face, was Draco Malfoy.

He was leaning against the wall, his head tilted back against it as well. And on his face was the most tortured expression. One Hermione had never expected to see on Malfoy.

"Tell me what's bothering you…" Myrtle cooed, floating closer towards him.

"I don't regret doing this…I don't regret my decision." He said softly, and lifted his left arm. "And yet..." he clenched his left fist, and with his other hand, drew back the sleeve of his robe. "I'm terrified. I'm _so scared_." And he stared at the Dark Mark on his forearm.

Hermione couldn't help it. She let out a loud gasp, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Of course Malfoy had heard that. Frankly, she would've been surprised if he hadn't. Time stood still, for just one second. But one second too long. Because Malfoy had looked up, and stared right at her.

Gone were the cold, steely eyes with hatred brimming in them. Gone was the malicious sneer on his face. Gone was his better-than-you demeanor.

None of what Hermione had gotten used to these past six years was there. She was looking at a different person right now, a _normal _person, with a heart. The eyes she was looking into were fearful, almost broken. His mouth was a tight line, almost as if he was holding back an onslaught of tears.

Everything about him in that second was different.

But then the hatred came back into his gray eyes as realization swam into them.

Hermione turned, and ran.

---

He heard a loud gasp from by the door, and his head snapped upwards.

It was _her_. The mudblood. His enemy.

And she'd seen him. He'd been seen in his pitiful, weak state. And not just that. He'd been seen with his Dark Mark exposed.

She knew.

_She knew!_

Draco stood, his sleeve falling back over his arm, and ran after her. But all he saw was the hem of her robe as she disappeared over the corner, most likely fleeing back to her Common Room.

That was it for him. There was no doubt she'd tell Potter, and he'd tell Dumbledore, and it was Azkaban for Draco.

He was a dead man.

---

Hermione staggered into the Gryffindor Common room, and finally let her knees give out, collapsing to the ground. The room was, mercifully, empty, and with no pesky people to ask her what was wrong.

Malfoy was a Death Eater.

Harry had been right. He'd been right all along, and she'd disregarded his words as simple paranoia.

She had to tell him. The Order of the Phoenix needed to know. And yet something was stopping her. Hermione just couldn't get Malfoy's face out of her mind. It'd just been so tormented.

Well, he was no threat at the very moment. Hermione didn't need to take action at that very moment. Right now, she should just go to sleep, and tomorrow, her head will be clearer, and she'll be more rational. Tomorrow, Malfoy's angst-ridden face won't stop her from opening her mouth and telling the truth.

Yes, all would be better tomorrow.

----

Except all wasn't better tomorrow.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling almost no different then she had that previous evening. In fact, she was even more confused now. Malfoy's face had floated in and out of her dreams, making her wake up periodically with the very fright of it.

It wasn't that Hermione was afraid. She wasn't afraid at all that Malfoy might try and come after her, physically harm her, or worse, kill her, to make sure she kept her silence.

No, the one thing stopping her was Malfoy's damned face. That stupid face with all its stupid emotions.

It was that stupid face that was silencing her now.

Hermione was sitting there, watching Harry eat and talk with Ron, with her mouth slightly agape. She was trying, she really was. She was trying _so _hard to get those damned words out!

And she couldn't! That bastard's face was floating right in her mind's eye, those stupid…_emotional _eyes were making a lump form in Hermione's eyes, preventing her from speaking, from telling the truth!

She shot a wary glance towards the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was sitting, speaking to no one, but with that haughty smile back on his face.

He was faking it. She could see it so easily now.

She turned her head, and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Tomorrow. She'd tell them tomorrow. Before they left for vacation. Yes, she'd certainly feel differently tomorrow. Tomorrow she'd tell them.

Tomorrow.

---

But tomorrow didn't work out after all.

No, no, Hermione had been much too busy.

After all, she had to pack her clothes! There was no way she could take time off from _that _to tell Harry and Ron certain information about a certain Death Eater, long time enemy. Simply no time at all!

And after that, well, Hermione had gifts to open! She couldn't disregard presents sent with love from cherished people in her lives. That was just too rude.

And then there was breakfast. One needed one's energy for the journey home, after all. No time at all to tell Harry and Ron.

And then it was time to leave. She'd barely had time to say goodbye to Harry and Ron, only a rushed hug, a thank you for the presents, a quick discussion of where Hermione was going with her parents (Venice), when she'd be meeting up with Ron at the Burrow, and a goodbye.

No, no. No time at all to tell them Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

She'd simply have to tell them when she visited them at the Burrow.

Thus Hermione left for her vacation, with the burden of telling her friends _the news_ still heavy on her shoulders.

---

**TBC…**

**---**

**A/N: Poor Draco, very little was written from Draco's view. Oh well. The last half of the chapter was totally about him anyway. **

**So, yes, forgot, the evil laugh: NYAHAHAHA. The plot has unfurled! Now it's going to get fun! (For me, at least)**

**And yes, I know the whole situation where Hermione walks in on Draco is almost exactly the same as in the book. But I really did like the whole idea that Draco finds solace in Moaning Myrtle. It's so…unexpected. Teehee. **

**See you next chapter. XD (Those of you who are actually still interested. Teehee.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was so write. The chapters are going so much more smoothly for me now I'm getting into the plot. **

**Argh! I don't want to be in Italy anymore! I want to see the fifth Harry Potter movie!!! I keep seeing all these beautiful posters for it, and all these articles saying it's the best one and all that! It's not FAAAAAAAAIR! And it came out ONE DAY after my birthday! (Not that it's makes much of a difference. I was still here in Italy on my birthday.) At least there's SOME justice in the world. I pre-ordered the seventh book at the English bookstore in Florence, and will be attending the Harry Potter party…thing also. Have to drive two and a half hours to get there, but it's all good. Because I get to read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows without having to wait a grotesquely long time!**

**Yay!**

**Now that I'm done with THAT rant, on with the chapter!**

**Once again…Please read and…oh screw it. If you want to review it, you review it! If you don't want to…then don't review!!!**

**---**

Chapter Six

**---**

The holidays were going terribly for Draco. Horribly. Awfully. Dreadfully. Appallingly. And every other synonym for _bad. _

Draco had come from Hogwarts as tense as someone could be when they were just discovered to be a supporter of the greatest terrorist in the history of the wizarding world, _and_ one of his minions.

Draco was, to put it simply, a wreck.

There was no way that Granger _didn't_ tell on him. He was doomed. That damned Order of the Phoenix was going to come for him, and take him to join his father in Azkaban.

A knock would sound at the door, and Draco would jump a mile into the air, and run for his bedroom.

An owl would come, bearing the news, and Draco was sure he was going to find a letter requesting him to come into the Ministry of Magic for 'some simple questions'.

His mother, Narcissa, would turn to him with a smile, and Draco's heart would sink, and he'd hold back the words he was trying to say, words that would surely wipe that proud smile off her face.

That damned mudblood had surely told.

Two weeks went by, with no Aurors knocking down his door and taking him away. With every passing day, Draco found himself both relieved and suspicious.

Relieved, obviously, because no one was taking him away that day, but then that relief would be doused by suspicion.

Why wasn't there anyone taking him away? Were they perhaps, instead of locking him up, watching him from afar? Keeping track of him?

Hadn't the mudblood told?

And then his suspicions would rise again.

What if she didn't tell? Why didn't she tell? Every question Draco asked himself made him even more nervous. Every question held tons of possible negative answers for him, none of them making much sense.

Draco just couldn't find any peace. He was afraid that the Order of the Phoenix was going to come, and then he was afraid when they didn't.

Damn her. Damn that bitch for walking into the girl's bathroom, and starting this.

It was all her fault.

---

Hermione's vacation was going no better.

While Draco was being tortured by the fear that the Order of the Phoenix was going to take him away, Hermione was being tortured by the guilt that she didn't _tell _the Order of the Phoenix about him. And she was being tortured with the question of 'why'? Why didn't she tell? Why _couldn't _she tell?

She was so bothered by those two questions, even her parents had worried. Of course, Hermione had told them it was nothing, and had assured them that she loved Venice, and was having a splendid time.

How easy it was not to tell the truth anymore.

Malfoy deserved to go to Azkaban. Who knows how many of those attacks on the muggles he was involved in? Who knew what he was involved in _now_?

And still, that wasn't enough to get Hermione to tell.

It was his stupid face!

It was so hard to turn in a face that was so terrified, so…not mean! For once, Malfoy had looked like a real person with feelings, and Hermione had had the misfortune to walk in on him when he was exposing his most personal feelings.

How could she turn in a person who was so scared of their own fate?

So Hermione made a painful conclusion. She couldn't tell. She was doing the wrong thing by _not _telling, but she just couldn't tell anybody that Malfoy was a Death Eater.

Of course, making that conclusion did very little to set Hermione's mind at ease. Now she needed to figure out what to do.

Because of course she needed to do _something. _Hermione's nature was too nosy to allow otherwise. She couldn't keep such a secret without taking action. It would drive her crazy.

The answer came to Hermione when she went to the Burrow.

As usual, Ron and Harry were sleeping late, and Hermione was having coffee with Mrs. Weasley, and reading the Morning Prophet.

"There's been another attack." Hermione said, her voice wavering. Malfoy could have been part of that. Hermione was letting a _Death Eater _run free, and she still she wasn't going to say anything.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly and reached over to take the paper from Hermione.

"A flood this time?" The older woman shook her head and tut-tutted. "Sometimes I wish, although I know it's stupid, that all these Death Eaters would see sense and just switch back over." Mrs. Weasley shook her head, and stood up to start preparing breakfast.

Hermione froze, her coffee mug half-way to her lips.

That was it.

That's what she had to do.

Malfoy was scared, no, _terrified _of being a Death Eater! Hermione could use that fear to her advantage.

He won't be willing. Not at first. Hell, he probably wouldn't even want to stick around in her company long enough to hear her out.

But Hermione was ready for the fight. She was going to fight to make him listen, and then she would persuade him.

Why didn't she think of it before?

Hermione was going to make Malfoy turn to their side.

---

**TBC…**

**---**

**A/N: Alright, a pretty short chapter. Sorry. And a pretty lame ending to the chapter, but oh wells. xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay, ****another chapter. Well, longest story I've written on fanfiction. Ever. Yay. In terms of number of chapters, of course. Haha. **

**And yay! In three days, I shall be getting my copy of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'! All though I fear very much as well…what if someone kickass dies? Like Hagrid or something? And, as whiny as he can be, I don't really want Harry to die. The melodrama would just kill me. ;**

**Well, onto the chapter!**

**---**

Chapter Seven

**---**

When Hermione walked through the main entrance to Hogwarts on January 12th, she walked with a new purpose in mind.

Now that Hermione had decided to persuade Malfoy to join their side, she felt…useful. No, that wasn't the word. She felt like she was finally going to do something that would benefit everyone in the long run. Planning dances and homework just didn't give her the same important feeling.

Was Hermione willing to abandon her hatred of the pompous prat so the Order of the Phoenix could gain a supporter that would give them a big edge on the war? Of course. Did that mean she was going to force herself to like him, though? Absolutely not.

Despite the fact that Hermione was going to persuade Malfoy to join them, that didn't mean her overall perception of him had changed. He was still, to say it simply, an asshole.

But, for the greater good, Hermione was going to suck her feelings up, and put up with him.

She was lounging with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room on their last day before classes. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron were too busy copying her essay on the properties of a unicorn hair for Potions Class, because they had 'forgotten that they had homework for the holidays'. As usual, Hermione had put up a fight, but eventually, gave in, and only because those two hooligans knew that pitiful faces would eventually sway her.

But no matter. It's not like she needed their company. She was happily distracting herself by re-reading 'Zany Wizard and Witches throughout History'. But not all of Hermione's mind was focusing completely on the text.

Another part of Hermione's mind was trying to figure out _how_ she would persuade Malfoy. She'd already decided to play off the fear she'd seen in the girl's bathroom that night, but it wasn't like Hermione could just waltz up to Malfoy in front of everyone and say, 'Instead of being a Death Eater, why don't you join the Order of the Phoenix?'

No, no. Hermione needed to find the right time to approach him. She needed the right setting where she could approach him without any suspicions about them talking to each other.

Luckily, Hermione didn't have to ponder long at all.

Professor McGonagall had walked through the portal door, and after scanning the room for a moment, approached the three by the fire.

"Mr. Weasley! Ms. Granger!" She called out, and Ron and Harry jumped in their seats, throwing Hermione's homework at her and bending over their parchments again, trying to put on the 'hard at work student' look. Ron, at the mention of his name, looked up, his eyes wide with innocence, and Hermione actually had to fight with herself to resist rolling her eyes.

"Letters from the Headmaster for you two." McGonagall barked, handing Ron and Hermione their letters. With a suspicious glance towards Harry and Ron, the elderly professor turned on her heel, and strolled away.

_My Dear Prefects, _

_Alas, the next term has begun. And still, problems in the world continue, plaguing the minds of our fellow students. So, once again, I would like to ask you to once again use your creativity to plan yet another ball for the students of Hogwarts. Starting next Monday, which conveniently happens to be tomorrow, you will all gather on the same days to plan this social function. (The meetings days being Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, for those who have…forgotten.) You will be given the same budget, and, do remember, N.E.W.T.s are this term. It would be wise for the even to be before the stress of these tests begin. _

_I will be anticipating your next event with great eagerness._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Argh! It was fine last semester, but c'mon! This semester is the Quidditch game against Slytherin, _and_ N.E.W.T.s! No way can I concentrate on all of that!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his letter to the ground and banging his head down onto the desk.

Hermione, though, wasn't listening.

Because her problem had been solved.

---

Draco was reclining against the emerald green couch in the Slytherin Common Room, Dumbledore's letter in his hand.

With all the stress of Granger finding about what he was, Draco had completely forgotten that he had to plan yet another of the stupid dances. What a waste of his-

Damn it! He was going to have to meet Granger tomorrow at the meeting! He'd, amazingly, momentarily forgotten she was a prefect also. Was he to get no peace?

Draco sighed, reread the letter one more time, and threw it in the fire. Well, if he was going to have to face the mudblood tomorrow, he might as well warn her that if she told, he would kill her. Brutally.

Draco was both surprised and relieved that the Aurors never came. Relieved, because, well, it was obvious why he was relieved. But he was surprised. Because Granger obviously hadn't told anyone. Why would she not tell? Maybe she was planning something. And maybe, by threatening her, Draco would be pushing her to set that plan in motion.

Oh, this was so aggravating. He just really didn't want to go through with this. Of course, threatening Granger would be fun, but he just did not need this stress. He was getting _stress lines_. He was going to look fifty years old by the time school let out!

This was pathetic.

He'd come down to fearing the_ mudblood_.

---

"Alright, so, it's decided. The next ball will be held May 15th, before N.E.W.T. studies start, like Professor Dumbledore requested." Ernie Macmillan smacked his hand down on the table, as if he was, in some way, resembling a judge. An act that Draco had no problems snorting at.

Besides that little snort of his, Draco had said nothing at all that meeting. He'd been unable to look anywhere near Granger's direction, and any questions directed at him were replied with a shrug and a grunt.

"So, we'll meet same time Wednesday to discuss the theme. Hopefully, everyone will have logical, _sensible _ideas." Ernie shot a wary glance towards Draco, who shot a dirty look right back.

As everyone pushed back their seats and stood up, Hermione lingered, rummaging in her bag, and shuffling to the door. An act, she noticed, that Draco was copying exactly.

"Hermione, let's go!" Ron was standing by the doorway,

"I'll be right there, Ron! I think I dropped something. Just go on without me!" Ron didn't question her at all. Thankfully, nobody assigned him any homework on his first day back from holidays, but he was still tired, and he just wanted to hang out with Harry in front of a nice, cozy fire.

Ron, who had been the last person by the doorway, disappeared, and then, it was just Draco and Hermione. Alone. And neither was very comfortable with that situation.

Draco was the first to speak. He turned his angry eyes on her, and forced a sneer onto his face.

"I know what you saw, _mudblood_. I don't know why you didn't tell yet, but if you tell now, if a single-"

"I'm not gonna tell." Hermione interrupted, her own face grim with determination.

"Exactly, because if you-wait, what? Why?" This was oddly suspicious. Had Granger realized the danger in telling, and had decided to keep her silence to preserve herself? No...Even Draco didn't think she was that cowardly. Besides, she had the Order of the Phoenix protecting her back. So why?

"Because…well…" All of Hermione's willpower was suddenly gone, to be replaced by nervousness and shyness. "I know you're afraid," '_Crap, I'd forgotten she saw me doing that too'._ Draco thought with embarrassment, but he said nothing. "And, well…well…"

"Spit it out, mudblood!"

"You can switch over!" His outburst had driven the nervousness right out of her. She squared her shoulders, and looked Draco right in the eyes.

He was shocked. She could see that clearly. _Well, of course he would be shocked, after all, evil was probably all he knew, and the chance for goodness- Wait, why is he laughing?_

Draco was leaning against the wall, hands over his aching stomach, head tipped back, and laughing as if he'd just been hit with a light tickle charm. Or maybe he was cackling.

Hermione was quite insulted. Sure, the idea must sound absurd to him now…but to laugh at it?

"You want me, Draco Malfoy, to join _your _side, Granger?" He'd finally stopped laughing, and was now left wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. If it hadn't been the tears, Hermione would've thought she'd imagined the whole laughing period, for right now, Draco's face was as serious as it is when he's diving for the snitch in Quidditch.

"Yes. You could still switch over! You haven't done anything so serious yet. You haven't committed any terrible crimes. You could switch over with almost no suspicion!" Hermione took a step forward.

"Why would I want to join your lot?" Draco grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder, moving towards the door. Listening to this was a waste of his time.

Hermione ran in front of him, blocking him from the door. "You won't have to be afraid anymore! You'd be protected! You could join the other side, and completely free yourself of fear!"

With every word that spilled out of her mouth, his temper peaked a little more. Did she seriously hope to persuade him with that feeble argument?

"No. Now piss off." Was his simple reply.

"But-"

"No."

"Just think thou-"

"I said no!"

The cursed mudblood wouldn't move from the doorway! He kept trying to dodge around her, but she just spread her feet apart, and flung out her arms, pushing him back a little.

"If you would just consider-Eep!"

Draco had grown tired of this pointless argument. He was tired, and just wanted to go back to the Common Rooms. So he placed his hands on her arms, and with a rude thought of how he was dirtying himself by touching her, picked her up, swiveled on his heel, and deposited Hermione by the wall.

"I said NO." His last word ended on a bit of a higher note, because it was getting quite hard to contain his temper.

And she still persisted!

Draco had turned, about to leave, and her hand shot out, grabbing the back of his robes.

"But you would be so much more at ease with the Order of the Phoenix protecting you! Your mother would be protected," There was no use trying to insure protection for his father, "and the Order wouldn't try and do something that you simply can't! You won't have to worry, and you won't have to be so afraid!"

Hermione had expected his temper to be short. What she didn't expect was for Draco to wheel around, his gray eyes alight with an angry fire, and to slam his hands against the wall on both sides of her face, leaning in close.

"I don't want to hear it!" Draco hissed, his nose just inches from hers. "I won't be joining your lot! So don't even try to persuade me, _mudblood_!"

Hermione said nothing, which surprised him. She was breathing heavily, and she was staring at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide. They had never been so close together, she realized, and it was strange to see Draco Malfoy's face so very close to hers.

Draco finally realized how little space there was between them. He lurched backwards, as if something had just burnt him.

"Like I said, leave me alone…" He muttered, and then he was gone, rushing out the door, retreating to his Common Room.

Had the wall not been there to support her, Hermione was sure she would've staggered backwards.

She was quite confused. There was no reason for her heart to be pounding so hard, except for fear, but Hermione wasn't feeling afraid at all. Not a single ounce of fear at all. Nor were any unpleasant feelings of hatred welling up in her either.

It was very strange, and very unnerving.

---

**TBC…**

**---**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I finished reading "**_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**". And I have one thing to say: Wow. Read it in seven and a half hours. Half an hour more then the last book. Seriously, I got really into that book. I laughed, and towards the end, I actually had to put down the book (only for a second) to cry. (It's not easy reading with tears blurring the damn words.) The ending left a few questions, but it was good all the same. **

**It's just hard to believe it's over though, after so many years. Now I have nothing to look forward to save the movies, and that's not as exciting as the book. **

**It feels weird to write a fanfiction now that the series is over. Especially one that differs so much from the plot. **

…**I'm still going to write it though. Sure, the seventh book officially closed the door of Dramione (alright, I knew it was gonna be like that, but it feels so **_**final **_**now), but I still love the couple! I still think they kick ass! No one is going to make me change that! (Although RonXHermione don't seem that bad to me anymore, not after reading the book). **

**sigh So sad. **

**---**

Chapter Eight

---

Draco had been convinced that after their previous encounter, Granger would leave him alone, and never bring up the subject of him switching sides again. He was so _sure_ he'd managed to somehow scare her off, when he'd closed in on her like that.

He was so wrong.

Five of their meetings had come and gone, and after every single one, she'd held him behind, trying to persuade him to join them, 'the good guys'.

"You won't have to worry about being caught!"

"You won't have to even worry about Azkaban!"

"You'd be safe!"

And then, just because she wanted to make sure he didn't forget that she'd seen his innermost emotions, "You won't have to feel _fear_!"

Every time, it was the same procedure. She'd block him off at the doorway, and start naming the reasons why he should switch over. Draco would try, unsuccessfully, to dart around her, and after that failed, he'd pick her up again, and move her. Then Draco would scamper away. But, the damned girl would follow him out the doorway. Their little 'meetings' always ended the same way, with Draco running away, and shouting a "Leave me alone, _mudblood_!" over his shoulder.

And every time, Draco was so sure he'd gotten rid of her. But then, after their next meeting, he'd be proven wrong again.

Not only did Draco have to deal with the curse that was Hermione Granger, but he had to deal with arranging a pathetic dance as well. Because the theme they had decided on this time was much worse then the last one.

Their last dance had been enjoyable, because it'd been close to what Draco had wanted. But this time…it was just too cheesy for words.

A_ masquerade. _And not just a masquerade, but one that was to look like it was taking place in the late 1800's. Meaning costumes.

It made him uncomfortable just thinking about it. What was so wrong with dress robes? Why did it necessarily have to be a _costume _party? Curse Hannah Abbot for coming up with the idea. She and all her girly fantasies should go and rot in hell. Let her compose pathetic themes for the beasts down there!

Draco's last term in Hogwarts was guaranteed to be hell. Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbot had made sure of that.

---

"Ron! I'll be right there! Go on without me! I just have to clean up a bit!" Hermione called, as she always did, after every meeting.

Except this time, Ron didn't go ahead. Since the beginning of the term, Hermione had been staying behind, always making the excuse that she had to clean up. Ron would've believed her, but usually, she stayed behind for about ten minutes. She couldn't possibly have _that _much to clean up. All she ever brought with her was her ink, quill, and parchment.

Harry had also noticed that Ron was always the first to return, and together, their suspicions were raised. What could she possibly be doing?

They couldn't ask her directly, because, obviously, if Hermione wasn't telling them, then she didn't want them to know. Meaning there's no way she was going to answer them.

So Ron lingered by the door, out of Hermione's sight, and waited for to come out. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait more then two or three minutes.

A body burst through the doorway, but it wasn't Hermione's, a fact which made a mischievous grin start to appear on Ron's face. A grin which disappeared the minute he realized it was Malfoy rushing off.

"Malfoy, wait!"

Hermione ran after Malfoy, and grabbed onto the back of his robes. "For the last time, no!" He snarled, jerking her off.

Hermione said something back, but Ron, in all his shock, had hurried away, before either of them had managed to see him.

---

"Hermione."

She froze, her forkful of bacon halfway to her mouth. Ron and Harry were looking oddly serious. For one thing, they'd stopped eating. What they were going to say could not be any good.

"Hermione," It was Ron speaking, looking nervous and tugging at his collar, "Um…what exactly..um, I mean to say, umm.."

"What were you doing with Malfoy yesterday?" Harry cut in.

Hermione, in the space of the time that Ron had been busy stuttering, had closed the distance between her fork and her mouth. But at the mention of Malfoy's name, she choked on her mouthful of bacon, and hastily reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"What?" She finally asked when she'd cleared her throat, although her eyes were still a bit watery.

"I saw you two yesterday! I waited for you after the meeting. You both ran from the room, and you grabbed his robes." Ron's eyes were disgusted and accusatory. To him, the very thought of touching any part of Malfoy without the intent of causing him harm was, to put it simply, disgusting.

Hermione felt, all of a sudden, cold, and her heart was pounding a mile a second. There was no way that Ron could've overheard what they were saying, Hermione had been cautious enough the cast the '_Muffliato' _spell every time before confronting Malfoy, but still, Ron could've overheard what she said to him _outside_ the room, when she'd chased him.

"Did…did you hear what we were talking about?" She asked quietly, placing her hands in her lap to try and stem the trembling.

Ron looked sheepish as he shook his head. "I scampered before I could hear what you were saying."

She sighed, and the cold, panicked feeling left her as quickly as it had come. She shot a quick glance over at the Slytherin table before addressing Harry and Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and took another sip of pumpkin juice. "It was nothing. You know how stupid Malfoy is during our meetings. Well, I just got sick of hearing it, so I confronted him and told him to knock it off. But that stupid ass just ran out of the room, so I had to follow him."

'_I swear, the moment that I get Malfoy over onto our side, all the lying will stop, and I'll tell the truth. I swear.' _Hermione simply couldn't feel worse about lying to them.

Ron looked convinced. Harry, though, remained wary. "Well, be careful around him, Hermione. He could try and hurt you. I don't care how many times you call me paranoid, but I know he's," He looked around to see if anyone was listening, "I know he's _one of them_."

Hermione let out a peal of nervous laughter, and flapped her hand at him. "Harry, I'm telling you. There is no way that _Malfoy _could be a Death Eater." The last words were hushed, and she shot another glance over at Malfoy, shaking her head.

"Not a single chance."

---

It was Wednesday, and once again, Draco was daydreaming when he should've been offering suggestions for the dance.

But why bother? He'd already offered to reuse the guillotine from their last dance ("But weren't they still beheading people in the late 1800's?"), and that suggestion had been shot down to hell. Asides from the guillotine, Draco had nothing. This whole theme was simply not his cup of tea, and he simply couldn't bother to force himself to think about it.

Malfoy was daydreaming about being in the middle of a Quidditch game, but he was snapped out of his blissfully distracting reverie just as he was reaching for the snitch.

"Malfoy! _Malfoy!_"

Argh. It was Granger. She was beginning to get quite annoying.

"What?" He groaned, and looked at her, waiting for the familiar surge of hatred to well up in his chest, as it always did whenever he laid eyes on her.

The feelings came, but it didn't hit him with such force anymore, and the feeling of dislike was not as intense. Now _that _was surprising.

It was hard to hate someone when they were in on a deep secret of yours, and demanded nothing in return for their silence. Granger, of all people, hadn't even bothered to ask for anything in return when she'd calmly insisted that she wouldn't tell anyone. Apparently, it never occurred to her that she could easily have great power over him. Silly human.

"Malfoy, I heard that you're family has _close ties _to the Cheerful Cherubs. See if you can pull some strings to arrange for them to come."

Even her _eyes _looked nicer. They were gentler when they looked at him, still cold with obvious dislike, but not scorching with hatred anymore. It was like…she _pitied _him. Oh, the horror!

"Ron, we can't possibly fill the room with smoke _again_!" Granger turned to the Weasel, peering over his shoulder at the parchment ideas he'd jotted down for the dance.

Oh Merlin, he wanted to hate her again. She was annoying, and she wouldn't leave him alone. Already, Draco was mentally preparing himself for the dash he would have to make the minute this meeting ended. She was constantly badgering him about switching over, so convinced she would persuade him. She even had the gall to _touch _him!

He watched her bend her bushy head over a catalogue from Honeyduke's, watched as she circled various treats that would suit well with their theme, and snorted.

How was it that it was around _this _tight-ass that he felt freer then he did around other people? For the past week, Draco had been trying to properly explain this new sensation that had overcome him. Even now, as he idly flicked through his Charms textbook, searching for some intriguing spells, he was trying to put into precise words what this new feeling was.

And all Draco had succeeded in understanding was that now that she'd seen a part of him nobody had ever seen before, it was like a wall had crumbled. A wall that had hid a part of Draco from everyone else. She'd seen his barest emotions, and now, Draco couldn't possibly pretend that he felt absolutely no fear, despite how cool a face he might put on.

He paused in the act of turning a page, and glanced once more at Granger, who was currently discussing with Ernie how much money they could spare to buy sweets from Honeyduke's.

There it was. Draco finally found a way to put into words this new feeling. Yes, around Granger, Draco was freer to _feel_.

And it was quite a satisfying feeling…in its own very odd way.

---

Draco bounded for the door, but once again, was a second too late. Somehow, Granger had managed to weasel her way in front of him, and was, as usual, barring the doorway with her body.

"No!" He shouted before she even opened her mouth to give him the same old argument. Really. This was just tiring.

"Malfoy, if you would just listen to me though!" She planted her heels into the ground, and tried her best not to budge as he attempted to push past her.

"It wouldn't make a difference!" He sneered, ducking under her arm as she reached forward to push him back from her.

"But at least _consider _the sense in what I'm telling you!" Granger called after his back, rushing after him, trying to grab hold of his robes. But Draco was much too quick for her, and she missed grabbing the tip of his robes by just an inch.

"Malfoy!" Merlin, she was _pleading_ with him! Was she that desperate?

"Leave me alone!" He screamed, like he did every time, over his shoulder, before turning the corridor and bounding through the door leading down to the dungeons.

Odd. She always chased him at least to the door to the dungeons. But her steps skidded to a halt, and she let out a gasp just seconds after he shouted for her to leave him alone. Wow. Granger was obeying him.

That was a first.

---

It was also the first time that Draco had not called Hermione 'mudblood' as he ran away.

So it was quite lucky that Hermione stopped when she did, and that Malfoy hadn't been curious enough to double back and see why she had stopped so suddenly.

Otherwise, Malfoy would have seen the unexpected smile that suddenly spread across Hermione's face and the sudden pink tint to her cheeks.

Funny how lack of a single word suddenly filled Hermione with such a pleased feeling, one that she never would have expected to by caused by Malfoy of all people.

---

_TBC…_

---

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally finished this chapter! I left to visit my best friend in Estonia for five days, so I couldn't write for six whole days (the day before I left I was dragged out to the city. The tragedy.)**

**So sorry if the ending seems a little rushed and smooshed. I'm leaving back to Jordan tomorrow, and I wanted to at least finish this chapter. **

**But uh-oh...Slight case of writer's block has come. X,x**

**See you next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I'm back from Italy! So, unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update that quickly, or even write that quickly anymore. School starts on the 13****th**** of August. . I was really hoping to get really far into the story by that time…but oh well. **

**I shall not abandon this story, though! This is one story I'm going to see through!**

**And now that I finally got this story onto the site…THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! You guys all made my day! Or night! Whatever, you guys made me happy! And I sincerely thank you all!!!!**

**---**

Chapter Nine

---

A week had come and gone since Draco's little slip-up. A week that had erased any pleasant feelings Hermione had felt when he'd forgotten to call her that hateful word.

First, on Tuesday, Professor Slughorn had decided that it was a good time for them to learn to brew a Babbling Beverage. "Just for some laughs!" He'd cried, his enormous belly shaking as he laughed. Luckily, it wasn't mandatory for them to actually drink what they'd made.

But either way, Hermione ended up stuck with two babbling morons, because Ron and Harry thought it'd be a 'heap of laughs' to try Hermione's potion (because it was very obviously the best one). So for a whole hour and a half afterwards, Harry and Ron had sat up in the Common Room, discussing the wonders of grass, and Hermione had been forced to listen.

Then, all of Thursday, it had rained, _and_ a second-year Gryffindor had thrown a Fanged Frisbee into her hair, making her the laughing stock of the Gryffindor common room for the day. Of course, the Fanged Frisbee was immediately confiscated, and the student was given detention.

And on top of that, she had to put with Malfoy's sour attitude during all their gatherings, and, of course, after. He was still rude and nasty towards her, despite the fact that he'd stopped calling her 'mudblood' (although Malfoy did seem quite unaware that he did).

Then, it had rained again all of Friday.

No, the past week had certainly done its job of erasing any happy feelings Malfoy might have made her feel when he stopped calling her 'mudblood'.

And so, it was no surprise that Hermione was so happy when the weekend finally came along, and she could relax (excluding, of course, their Saturday afternoon prefect's meeting).

Except, it wasn't easy when a certain someone was acting like a pompous git just a few feet away.

Instead of being able to relax properly, and enjoy the nice sun shining down on them in the courtyard, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stuck watching Malfoy try and show off his Charm skills for Pansy Parkinson, and the rest of his Slytherin friends.

That itself probably wouldn't have been so bad. But when, after each spell, Pansy would emit that high pitch laugh that could easily ruin one's hearing, and Draco would sometimes 'accidentally' send some sparks in Harry's direction, it just got downright annoying.

Malfoy's overconfident attitude got the better of him though. Pansy's high-pitched laughter turned into high-pitched shrieks as Malfoy attempted to produce a proper whether charm. All he managed to succeed in doing, though, was conjuring a bad rainstorm cloud right over where the Slytherins were sitting.

They all scattered quickly, except for Malfoy, who was trying to repair the damage, and getting quite soaked in the process.

Harry and Ron, and, in fact, the majority of the people in the courtyard, didn't even bother concealing in laughter. And that was obviously making Malfoy more flustered. He waved his wand, and only resulted in nearly getting hit with a bolt of lightning. Ron was actually crying from laughter.

'_How could people just laugh that like? He could've gotten really hurt by that!' _Hermione thought angrily.

"_Meteolojinx Recanto!_"

Almost instantly, the dark cloud hovering over Malfoy dispelled, and the only evidence that it was ever even there was Malfoy's drenched appearance, and the wet grass around him.

"Hermione!" Ron turned to her with a horrified expression, practically the exact same expression Harry had on his own face, as Hermione stuffed her wand back into her bag.

"Why the hell did you do _that_?" Harry's face went from horrified to a look as if he'd just been betrayed.

Hermione watched as Malfoy threw her a dirty look, and, picking up his bag, stalked away, pushing past the crowd of people who were still jeering at him. She sighed, and shook her head, turning to face the two 'betrayed ones'.

"Really, Hermione, did you have to ruin the fun? He deserved that, for being such a pompous brat." Ron complained, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at her.

Hermione groaned, and shook her head.

"Like I really need Malfoy to ruin the weather as well as my mood?" She scoffed, gesturing at the wet patch of grass.

Of course, that's not why Hermione really did it. She'd just felt so bad for him! Everyone laughing, no one even bothering to help…Hermione knows for a fact it would have killed her.

Although Harry nodded in understanding, Ron was still a little grumpy. "You should've left it longer. Maybe he would've gotten hit by lightning, and the whole year would become ten times easier."

Hermione laughed, because, really, what else could she say?

---

Draco stormed into the Common Room, the stone wall closing behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor, and took out his wand again, and flicked his wrist. He pointed his wand at his clothes, directing the hot air coming from the tip of his wand at himself. Of course, he could have done that outside, and regained composure.

But Draco just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He'd already been embarrassed enough, and he was pretty sure that if he attempted another spell out there, he would've messed up again. He probably would've set fire to himself, or something just as bad.

And that _Granger _had helped him only made his humiliation worse!

He sighed, and took out the letter he'd received that morning from his parents. Since the start of this year, he'd been reading his letters in private, not that he got many. But Draco would be in serious shit if anybody (who wasn't a Death Eater) found out what was in his letters. His parents had stopped signing their letters as well, in case any of them were intercepted. Draco had also been banned from actually writing to his parents as well. It wouldn't do that have always going in and out of Malfoy Manor when they were already number one on the Ministry's suspect list.

_My son_

_Your mother and I are doing well. The war rages on, and we do our best to help the rightful ones. We are doing everything we can for our wonderful charismatic leader, as well. I have offered him the use of our humble abode for whenever he may need it. _

_Your mother and I hope you are well, and careful. _

_And don't worry. Soon, the time will come when we will need your help in this _dreadful_ war. So, be ready, my son. _

_With love, _

_Your parents_

Draco snorted, and then laughed softly. His mother could not possibly be pleased with the Dark Lord staying at their house. To relinquish control of her own house…it must be killing her!

'_Soon, the time will come when we will need your help in this _dreadful_ war.' _

The familiar feeling of fear clenched in his chest as he reread that line, before throwing the letter into the fire, watching it blacken, and go all aflame.

He hated these mixed feelings of his. He was afraid, and yet, he wanted to help out. He wanted to be there, and be congratulated for all the wonderful things he did to help. He wanted to have the Dark Lord praise him, call him more worthy then even his father. He wanted to be recognized as powerful.

And yet, still, he was afraid. Draco wasn't naïve enough to think that all that he wanted would actually happen when he joined up with his family and other Death Eaters.

He was afraid of displeasing the Dark Lord, and of proving himself worthless. He didn't want everyone to laugh at him, like his fellow students did to him today. He was afraid of dying.

He was afraid of actually _being _a Death Eater.

'_You won't have to be afraid anymore!' _

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Granger's face popped into his mind, and her cries for him to join that pathetic Order of the Phoenix.

He shook his head to rid himself of her face, but she was stuck there.

_Quidditch! Think of Quidditch! Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch…_

He tried to imagine himself soaring through the air on his Nimbus 2001, reaching for the snitch, but he couldn't. Not with her stupid face swimming around in front of his mind's eye.

'_I'm just tired, that's all. That's the only reason I'm not thinking straight. I didn't sleep well last night, and now I'm just tired. That's all.'_

He thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. He had to find a way to keep himself busy, or else he was going to be sitting here until dinner time, doing nothing but trying _not _to think of a certain person.

So Draco resolved to do his Transfiguration essay. She wasn't even in his class, so there was no reason Transfiguration should remind him on that bushy-haired know-it-all. So Draco passed the time until dinner time immersing himself completely into his homework, that wasn't even due until next week.

---

"Alright, we'll see each other Wednesday. Good work everyone!" Ernie Macmillan grinned at everyone, his chest puffed up in that pompous manner of his. Personally, Draco had no idea why Ernie considered himself to be the 'leader' of these meetings. After all, wasn't Granger Head Girl? So didn't she hold equal status, if not more?

Speaking of Granger…she was lagging behind, as always, preparing to pounce. Could Weasley be any more retarded? Every time, she gave him the same excuse, and every time, he went without questions or suspicions.

And he claimed to be her best friend. Pathetic.

As the last of the prefects, Padma Patil, disappeared around the corner, he saw Granger turn to him with that determined look he'd gotten so accustomed to. The furrowed eyebrows, the set jaw, her shoulders back.

And before she could even open her mouth to say anything, something in Draco just snapped. He wheeled on her, slamming his bag onto the table.

"NO! WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I'M NOT JOINING YOU! _EVER_!" He screamed, advancing on her. It gave him some sort of odd satisfaction that she immediately took a step backwards.

She was obviously shocked at his outburst. Her mouth was slightly agape, and it seemed she couldn't find anything to say. Had it been a different situation, Draco would surely have gloated at her silence.

Finally, she found her voice. "Why?"

He was expecting her to yell at him, call him a git, or something unpleasant, so he was shocked when he got asked such a…simple question. So unready he was for such a simple question, he could retaliate with a very dumbfounded "What?".

"Why do you want to be a Death Eater, even though you obviously don't feel good about it?" She repeated herself, speaking more slowly, more cautiously. She clearly didn't want him shouting at her again.

He drew himself up higher, regaining his composure, and stepped away from Granger, slinging his bag back over his shoulder.

"Because I like, and want, power. I want to be recognized for my power." He didn't know why he was telling her this. Maybe, just maybe, if he told her, she'd finally accept that he won't turn over, and leave him alone.

"And I want to right the wrongs in the wizarding world. I want to eliminate the scum who don't deserve to be here." He focused his gaze on her when he said that last bit.

Her jaw set again, and Draco felt dread wash over him. Crap. He shouldn't have said something like that. Now she was just going to get riled up, and annoy him even more. He really should not have said that!

"Well," Granger drew herself up higher, squaring her shoulders, "If you really wanted it that bad, you wouldn't have been sitting in the girl's bathroom, moaning about how afraid you are!" She snapped, and, for the first time since they'd come back from winter break, left the room first.

She paused at the doorway, and looked over her shoulder to glare at him.

"I'm still not going to give up. You'd do better with the Order of the Phoenix, and, some part f you knows that!" She called, before rushing away.

Draco slumped against the table the moment she was gone, his face set in a scowl. He was annoyed…although not exactly surprised. He's known her long enough to know that Granger doesn't give up easy.

Dammit.

---

Hermione slammed shut the portrait, and stormed into the Common Room, ignoring Harry and Ron by the fire completely. Instead, she marched over to the table by the window, and dropped her bag onto it, plopping down into the seat.

Harry and Ron exchanged odd looks, but knew better then to question and prod at her when her expression was like that. So they returned to their argument over whether the Chudley Cannons would win a game that year or not.

Hermione was plotting. Malfoy's outburst had only increased her determination to steer him to the right side. There was good in him, she _knew _that! If he was truly bad, then Malfoy would revel in his position as a Death Eater, not secretly cry about it!

Oh, she was going to change him. Hermione had made up her mind about that. And when Hermione had made up her mind about something, she did it.

She just needed to figure out a new way of _how_.

---

_TBC…_

---

**A/C: DUN DUN DUN! XD Yeah. No. Haha. **

**But yay! I finished the chapter before school starts! Like I mentioned before, from here on out, my updates are probably going to be come less frequent. **

**So sorry about that! **

**Well, see you next chapter!**

**And once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and favorites on my story! It still makes me really happy to think about it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY it's been so long since I last updated!!! I HATE Junior year of high school! I HATE HOMEWORK! Man, I so can't wait until winter break! Writer's block didn't help either…but I got through it!**

**For those few who have been waiting, I am SOOOO SORRY! **

**---**

Chapter Ten

---

Logical persuasion was useless. That much Hermione figured out. So Hermione had spent many hours coming up with different tactics of how she'd be able to convince Malfoy to join the Order of the Phoenix.

Monday, she tried her first plan: being somber and mournful, trying to somehow manipulate Malfoy with large, tearful eyes (she'd spent many minutes not blinking to achieve the proper teary effect).

Her response? An odd look from Malfoy (was there a small hint of a smirk there?), and a quick get-away from him, with her having accomplished nothing.

On Wednesday, Hermioned launched plan number two: the sweet act.

She'd been nice to him all of the meeting, had accepted his ideas with enthusiasm (much to everyone's, especially his, surprise), and then, after the meeting, had sidled up to him, a giant (very forced) smile on her face.

Her response? A disgusted look from Malfoy, his flinch when she placed her arm on his shoulder for the briefest second, and again, his quick get-away.

By Saturday, Hermione had resorted to begging. How horrible. Or, almost resorted to begging, at least. She'd walked up to, her jaw set in determination, but then her throat closed up, and she had to turn away for the briefest second. There was no way she would beg Malfoy!

So instead, Hermione wheeled around again, and stared intensely at him, resorting to the second worst thing on her list: flirting. He was male. An asshole, but still a male. Perhaps he wouldn't be immune to her feminine…charms? And it seemed like he'd been waiting for what she had to say…was this all a game to him now? 'See What Hermione Came Up With Next?' Bah.

So Hermione batted her eyelashes at him, leaned against the doorway, and twirled her wavy hair around her finger.

"Really, Malfoy…why not just end with the games, and just join us?" She purred, flashing him a smile, which failed miserably. Instead, it looked more like she was bearing her teeth at him in a menacing manner, so hard it was for her to flirt like this with him. She never flirted! She had to start NOW?!

Her response was one she was expecting: Malfoy's surprised, disgusted face, which she suspected probably mirrored her own, and again, he tried to dodge around her. But Hermione was growing wary of this. She had other things to worry about other then this, and he was taking up all of her time!

So, like he usually did when he was 'trapped', Malfoy scowled, grabbed Hermione's arms, picked her up, and moved her away from the doorway, and then, proceeded to run off.

Hermione groaned, stamped her foot, and gathered her bags, heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room, completely unknowing of the fact that when Malfoy had rushed out, pink had tinted his pale cheeks, which he proceeded to shake away immediately.

---

"Ron…would you pass the bread, please?" Hermione said in a low voice to Ron, shooting him a softer version of the flirtatious (if it even could be called that) look she gave Malfoy earlier.

What she got from Ron was completely opposite from what she got from Malfoy? Ron, who'd turned red, all the way to his ears, seemed to choke on his sausage, fumbled immediately for the bread basket, and dropping it on her plate.

Hermione casually thanked Ron, and carefully placed the basket back in the middle of the table, carefully ignoring the odd, confused look she'd gotten from Harry.

How odd. She obviously had enough feminine charm to reduce Ron to such a state…and yet, Malfoy had been completely immune.

She sighed loudly, and shook her head, brainstorming yet another set of ideas that she might use to convert Malfoy.

_This is so FRUSTRATING! _She thought angrily as she dropped her head into her hands, unaware to the worried looks Ron and Harry were casting each other.

---

"Draco…y'know, I just realized…" Pansy and Draco were relaxing on the emerald green couch within the Slytherin Common Room, and Pansy was leaning her head on Draco's shoulder, dragging her fingers back and forth against his arm. She'd been quiet for the past five, blissful minutes, until now.

"You're always late to come back after our prefect meetings. Why does it take you so long?" She asked, in her nasally voice, piercing him with a suspicious glare. Blaise Zabini, who was reading the Daily Prophet on the couch across from them, lowered it an inch to look over the top at Draco, shooting him the same look Pansy was giving him.

"Yeah, Malfoy. I've noticed that as well. Are you perhaps doing illegal things in the five minutes that you're late in coming down here?"

Draco was silent as he thought of what he should say. Tell them the truth, or lie?

Hmm…the truth.

"Why yes, guys. See, last dance, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend, discovered I'm a Death Eater, and instead of telling anyone, is now trying to get me to join the Order of the Phoenix and betray all of you. So now, after every meeting, she approaches me with different tactics on trying to get me to switch over. That's why I'm always late."

No. The truth would not do. The shock of learning that an Order of the Phoenix member had discovered his greatest secret, and that he was now forced to spend more time with Granger, would give them all heart attacks. That wouldn't do. Then he'd _really_ be bored.

"It's because you're always skipping, Pansy." He stated, and he wasn't wrong. "I, unlike you, take my time to enjoy the _splendid_ scenery of the hallway, and the dungeon."

Judging from Pansy's silence, it seemed that the topic had been dropped.

Or not.

"Y'know…that Mudblood Granger is also always last to come out of that room…" She thought aloud, not realizing that Draco had tensed up mostly because hearing Granger referred to as 'mudblood' was now completely strange to him, and frankly…it made him feel slightly unpleasant to hear her referred to as that now.

Blaise let out a cackle, and let his newspaper lie in his lap. "Haha, that's why Malfoy's always so late! He's _obviously _having a secret relationship with Granger!"

Draco shifted a bit, as if he was uncomfortable in his seat, and suddenly found the fireplace quite interesting. It wasn't a secret romantic relationship (thank Merlin!) but still, it was an odd acquaintance he was finding in her, and he certainly wanted to keep it secret!

"HA! I could see it now! The stolen kisses in the empty classroom, the quick hugs before classes, when no one is watching! Boy, would that be a riot if it was true!"

"Please, you're making me sick!" He scoffed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. Why sick? Because he was getting mental images. And he was intrigued by them, intrigued of what would happen if he and Granger really did fall in love, and were secretly in a relationship. And _that_ was scaring him.

"But seriously, Draco…please, be careful. She's in the Order of the Phoenix. If that mudblood found out what you are, who knows what would happen to you?!" Pansy exclaimed, grabbing his left forearm, where his Dark Mark was.

_Ha. I know. Absolutely nothing, save for a few minutes of her badgering me every few days. _Draco laughed, and shook his head. "What could she possibly do to me?" He said, in his normal arrogant tone.

Blaise's face had lost all traces of humor. "Turn you in? Attack you if she saw your Dark Mark? She's a Mudblood, but we all sure as hell know she's not stupid." He said grimly, tossing the Daily Prophet from his lap, and into the couch next to him.

Draco snorted, and shook his head again.

"Granger? Hurt _me_? Please. Nothing like that could possibly happen. That girl couldn't hurt me. Not a chance."

---

Having made all basic plans for the dance, the prefects were once again discussing props and lighting effects.

Haanah Abbott, who originally suggested the whole idea of a masquerade, demanded that the lighting must be romantic. Pleasant. Something Draco wasn't quite pleased with. At least the last dance had been tolerable. Now, not only would he have to dress up like an idiot, but now, he had to deal with the lovey-dovey atmosphere.

Which would probably achieved with by using…

"Candles! We could have only candles light up the room! Enchanted floating candles!" Padma Patil exclaimed, squealing with delight at the mere thought of how the room would look.

Granger was excited. Draco, who was leaning heavily on his arm, just waiting for their time to go, didn't even have to look closely at her to see that. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes sparkling, her grin enormous.

"We can enchant the candles to glow different colors, like red, or pink! I read a spell, somewhere, that could do that!" Granger added, leaning forward in her chair so abruptly, that the Weasel's head, which had been drooping forward slowly, snapped back up so quickly, that Draco swore he heard it crick.

The male prefects were practically useless in this meeting. This was all the girls, now. Even Ernie couldn't contribute, even though it looked as if he was desperately trying to come up with something suitable.

And so, time dragged on, with the guys slowly falling asleep, and the females throwing ideas around, until finally, Ernie had the good sense to look at his watch, and, somewhat happily, exclaimed that it was finally time to go.

The room was empty of all the males in seconds, except for Draco, of course, who was now getting into the habit of lingering for a split second. He didn't know why. Maybe because now it just felt odd to leave the room with everyone else.

Granger, like always, darted in front of Draco, blocking his path out. Her fingers were picking at her cotton, gray skirt, and finally she looked up at him, opening her mouth to voice yet another of her odd attempts.

"How about this then, Malfoy. You join us and-"

But today, Draco just wasn't interested in hearing what she had to offer. So, before she could even finish her thought (Seems she was attempting to bribe him, by the looks of it), Draco grabbed her arms, and lifted her right off the ground, intending to move her to the right of the door, like he usually did when she was proving hard to get by.

"Ugh, Blaise was right…maybe you _will_ eventually turn to physically harming me…" He muttered, thinking that her efforts were becoming more painful to bear every time. Geez, when she attempted to flirt? That had literally shaken him to the bone. She hadn't even tried to smile properly! Who knows what she'd think of next? Hexing him to have him switch over?

Granger, still caught in Draco's grasp, her feet dangling about two inches off the floor, stopped in her struggle for freedom, and stared at him, with an odd expression etched on her face.

"I wouldn't hurt you."

He didn't intend for her to hear him. And he didn't expect for her to say that.

"Eh?"

She swallowed, and looked him right in the eyes. "I wouldn't hurt you. At least, not anymore. I guess." She seems to have realized what she just said, for she was beginning to look quite uncomfortable. Or maybe that was because Draco was still holding her above the floor, his big hands tight on her small arms, his gray eyes staring intensely into her own chocolate brown.

And then Draco snapped to it, and roughly set her back down to the ground, his hands jerking away as if her skin had burnt him.

"Quit talking shit, Granger." Draco finally choked out, and then he turned on his heel, and fled, through the now empty doorway, and down the hallway, skidding around the corner, until he was practically running down the steps to the dungeon.

---

Hermione watched him leave from the door. She'd followed him out of the room, and then stood there, watching his back disappear around the corner, her hands folded over her stomach.

She'd forgotten to whom she was talking when she'd said she wouldn't hurt him.

But it was true. After seeing what she'd seen in the bathroom last dance, and after all this time she'd spent with him, Hermione's hatred of Malfoy had lessened. Now he was simply someone who just REALLY annoyed her, and who was proving stubborn beyond belief.

But she couldn't hurt him. Before, if given the chance, Hermione would hex him without any hesitation. Now, Malfoy simply wasn't bothering them enough to have her hate him that much.

He'd seemed surprised. Of course he was. They were sworn enemies, ever since their first year at Hogwarts. Having Hermione suddenly say that Malfoy was physically safe from her…it must've been quite a shock!

She just didn't expect him to be _that _surprised. Surprised enough to forget that he was still holding her in midair.

And his stare…those intense, gray eyes. For a split second, it seemed like they had burnt _right through her_.

Hermione leaned against the wall, and blushed, trying to figure out a way to slow down her rapidly beating heart.

---

Draco slammed into the Slytherin Common Room, rushed past Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy, who were relaxing in the soft couches, and headed straight up for the room he shared. Slamming the door behind him, and staggered forward, to slump onto his emerald-green bed.

Draco's hand rested over the spot where his heart was racing forty-miles a minute, and sucked in a mouthful of air.

_What the fuck just happened?_

---

**TBC…**

**---**

**A/N: YES! I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! FINALLY! I GOT A CHAPTER DONE! WOOHOO! Let's just hope we don't have to wait another few months for the next one.**

**I can't promise quick posts. But I won't give up on this! I'm a lazy procrastinator in Junior year of high school…so that's not a very good combo. **

**I'm sorry it may seem a bit rough. It's quite late. **

**Anyway, for those who've been waiting, thanks so much for being so patient!**

**And thanks for all those who've reviewed my story, and even favorited it!**

**So please review! I'd love to hear what you all think! All your reviews make me feel so warm inside!!!!**

**ADIEU, TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes! Next chapter! Woohoo!!! I'm so proud of myself for getting it done quicker then last time. Haha. **

**Enjoy!!!**

---

Chapter Eleven

---

Prefect meetings were cancelled, for a whole two weeks.

Why?

Because Valentine's day was coming up in two weeks. And Hermione and Ernie were put in charge of making preparations for that oh-so-special day. That oh-so-special day that always succeeded in making her feel like utter crap. Because every year, Hermione found herself alone, surrounded by lovey-dovey couples. And now she was supposed to find an easier way for those couples to get together? She was _not _pleased.

Dumbledore was doing everything possible to make sure the students' minds were

Hermione and Ernie had decided to do Valentine's cards again. Of course, it would be handled in a less disastrous way, unlike what had happened in their second year.

The cards would be collected two days before Valentine's day, and then, instead of dwarves, Pygmy Puffs ordered from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would deliver them on Valentine's day. Of course, the Pygmy Puffs would be enchanted, so there wouldn't be any disasters.

It would be perfect.

Of course, what would make it even more perfect would be if Harry would stop being so damn stubborn.

"Will you PLEASE just send it to her?" Hermione asked, waving the red card under Harry's nose.

All three of them were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, conveniently being the only ones there. Harry was currently doing his best to avoid looking at Hermione, and Ron was attempting to do his best to not get involved by trying to look very interested in his Transfiguration essay.

For the past week, Hermione had been trying to convince Harry to send a Valentine's day card to Ginny. His feelings for her were so blatantly obvious, Hermione thought it a wonder that the _whole _school didn't know! Hermione didn't know what was more surprising- that the whole Hogwarts population didn't know, or that Ron, Harry's best friend, and Ginny's big brother, didn't know either.

"Hermione, no! I don't want to!" Harry exclaimed, having given up trying to deny how he felt about her. Hermione always managed to see right through him when it came to those types of situations.

"But you'd make her so happy!" Hermione argued, plopping on the couch next to Harry and trying to stuff the now-crinkled paper into Harry's hand. The Boy Wonder only responded by turning away from Hermione, and then, when Hermione was just about to give up, he reached over his shoulder, and without looking at her, plucked the crinkled card from Hermione's hand.

Hermione giggled, and leaned back against the couch, staring into the fire, the nice, warm fire…that suddenly reminded her of Malfoy's intense gaze staring up at her as he held her inches above the ground.

Hermione's face suddenly turned completely red as she abruptly looked away from the flames, choosing instead to stare fixedly on what lay outside the window.

That little 'incident' of theirs had happened three weeks ago. Ever since then, things had gotten just plain awkward between Hermione and Malfoy. Neither wanted to spend enough time together to risk that happening again, but Hermione still wanted to spend enough time with him to try and find new ways to persuade him that the Order of the Phoenix was the better choice.

So, in short, Hermione would just blurt out, "Join us!", and then run before Malfoy could retaliate in anyway.

And another reason she's been avoiding him so blatantly? Malfoy's attitude towards her had changed. And not in a way she liked at all.

His eyes were colder, his face meaner. Whenever he turned to her, she could once again see all the insults he was trying to come up with. It's like they were waiting, right at the tip of his tongue, all to be released with only a single word from her.

And now, because she didn't want to unleash the storm of insults, Hermione was too paranoid to say _anything_. If only he hadn't kicked the habit of insulting her! Now she was used to, very surprisingly, considering who it was she was talking about, peace, or some form of it. And now that she was used to it, Hermione didn't want to revert back to their bickering ways.

Yes, things were just much too awkward between them. And it was all that stupid Malfoy's fault!

---

Curse that stupid Granger! It was all her fault!

When that incidenthad happened, there'd been a rush of _something_. He didn't know what exactly. A _spark_, so to say. Electricity had seemed to run from his fingertips, through her arms, and had jolted right back into him again. And frankly, it scared him.

Damn her! If she hadn't said that stupid thing, he wouldn't have been surprised like that, and he wouldn't have held her up in the air like that, and then that _rush _wouldn't have happened.

But it had. So now Draco had no choice but to fix it. Obviously, the problem had been sprung from the fact that Draco had been too 'kind' to that Granger girl. He'd started to tolerate her, her and her stupid 'persuasion's, and apparently, Granger had grown used to it.

Now that just wouldn't do.

Things had to go back like they were before. Before Granger found out about his Dark Mark, about his affiliation with the Dark Lord, and before she started staying after prefect meetings to try and convert him.

Which is why, during Potions, Draco roared as loud as he could with laughter when Neville Longbottom's Drowsiness Drought exploded in a blast of gray sludge. His very obvious laughter got himself a surprised look and a vicious glare from Granger. She'd obviously gotten _way _too used to his kindness.

And, of course, it's why Draco purposely knocked his shoulder into hers when they were passing by in the hallway, and then made a big scene about how 'dirty' he felt now. Somehow, though, he couldn't quite bring himself to actually say the word 'mudblood'. He'd have to work on that.

Furthermore, it was why Draco kept frightening her during their prefect rounds in the evening, by hexing doors to slam open and shut as she passed by him, or transfiguring paper into little rats to crawl over her shoes. Of course, he made sure to laugh loudly to let her know it was him.

In classes, he sent 'rogue' charms her way, causing her hair to go up on its end, her fingernails to lengthen six extra inches, and her skin to turn a shade of light purple. Of course, none of the spells caused her actual harm, and she was able to easily reverse the effects, but it was all very amusing to watch, and to laugh at. Despite the TINY nagging feeling of guilt at the very back of his mind. The VERY back of his mind.

She'd have to stop looking at him like that though, with those big, pain-filled and surprised eyes. This was to be expected of him. She was used to it, she'd been dealing with it for seven years, after all. They were _enemies_. She had found out his biggest secret, and hadn't turned him in, but that had changed _nothing_. Except for the fact that she all of a sudden wanted him to join _their_ side, and was using his secret as blackmail. Still, nothing had changed. So why should she be surprised that he was acting this way?

Damn it, it was HER fault! She'd said that stupid thing, that thing where she'd said she would never hurt him. He'd actually felt _safe _with her, in that split second. And then that damned SPARK had happened, and it had shocked him right back into reality. Granger was so obviously lying. She must've planned that! It had to be another ploy to try and convince him to leave the Dark Lord's army!

He wouldn't be sucked into her little plan. She had only herself to blame for how he acting towards her now. Nobody tries to trick Draco Malfoy, and gets away with it.

---

"That JERK!" Hermione shouted as she stomped into the Gryffindor Common Room, using her wand to mend the burn mark in her skirt, and using the '_Episkey_' spell to heal the small, stinging burns she'd gotten around her ankles.

Malfoy had left Exploding Snap cards all over the floor she'd been patrolling, and she hadn't been able to see them because he'd bewitched them to resemble the floor! And Hermione had walked right over them! That ass!

And then he had to come waltzing right over, when he shouldn't have even been on that floor, and smirk at her frenzied state.

"Playing games on the job, Granger? Not a very responsible thing for the _Head Girl_ to do." He'd sniggered, and then continued on his way, as she glared at his retreating back. She then proceeded to curse at the stinging sensation in her ankles, and it only struck her when she got back to the Common Room that she could easily mend them with '_Episkey'_.

"Who's a jerk?" Ron asked, climbing through the portrait hole, his patrol of the second floor apparently finished. Or maybe he just got lazy and came back.

"Ugh, Malfoy. Who else?" She asked, fixing the whole in her white knee-highs and stomping over to where Harry was sitting, waiting for them in his favorite couch before the fire.

"Of course he's a jerk. He's a Death Eater." Harry said, not even looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet as she walked over.

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, and busied herself with taking her Potions text book out of her bag, and unrolling a blank piece of parchment paper, preparing to right her essay on the many medical uses for the Valerian Root.

"You're not still on that, are you, mate?" Ron asked, after the short, awkward pause following Harry's remark.

"'Course I am! I just don't know why you guys don't believe me! It's so _obvious!_" He snapped back, ripping the Quidditch page of his papers as he angrily turned the page.

"Honestly, Harry. Do you really think that git is brave enough to do something like that?" Ron responded, trying keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly cried, slamming down her quill. Both the boys jumped, and gave her looks as if she had finally lost her mind. Well…maybe she was, but it was Malfoy's fault!

"Harry, did you send the card to _her_?" She asked, grinning a little, keeping her voice low, for there was a bunch of second years who were very obviously trying to listen in. It was a very random change in subject, but she had to change the subject before the boys got out of control. And the subject was making her uncomfortable. It reminded her about the fact that she was lying to her friends. Her BEST friends.

Ron's head snapped back to Harry, like Hermione predicted he would. Her attempt to change the subject was obvious, and Ron knew it, but he was still interested in Harry's answer. Harry remained silent, but the blush rising to his cheeks gave it all away.

Hermione laughed, and clapped her hands, while Ron's face went sullen and uncomfortable again. "It's just so weird, you suddenly liking my sister." He muttered, playing with his wand. Another blatant change of subject was made, this time by Harry.

"Who's going to be singing at the next ball?" He asked, knowing fully how badly of a change of subject it was. Ron shot him a 'you-could-do-better' look, and chuckled a bit.

"Padma Patil's mother has a friend who's cousins with Celestina Warbeck, so we're going to get her to come." He said, his voice grudging when he mentioned the singer's name.

Harry apparently had the same views about the singer that Ron did. "Argh, are you serious?! She's so lame!" He complained, sitting up in his spot.

"What could I do? She apparently 'fit the mood of the ball'." Ron said sarcastically, scoffing.

Hermione allowed herself to tune out of their conversation about Celestina Warbeck (although she didn't really want to mention she was quite fond of the song "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love") and though instead of what had been going on between herself and Malfoy lately.

He was acting so…_mean _lately. Actually, no. He was acting exactly how he used to act before she'd found him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And it hurt. It shouldn't have, but it did. He'd stopped being so rude to her, and had actually talked to her normally these past weeks. And suddenly, he was back to being an ass.

Hermione didn't like it. Not one bit.

---

Valentine's day came along, and it just conveniently fell on a Wednesday. Preparations for Valentine's day was done, so prefect meetings were finally able to resume.

Not that anyone got anything done.

Little pink and purple Pygmy Puffs kept floating into the room, disrupting their discussion to drop a tiny, folded red card in someone's lap from the tiny satchels each little critter had around them. And then the discussion would lead to who sent the letter, and what it said.

Not that Draco minded the interruptions. Frankly, he cherished them. He was just not in the mood to sit there and talk about a dance that was going to be too pathetic to be any fun.

So, much to Granger's obvious dismay, the entire meeting became a discussion about the success of the Pygmy Puffs, how much better they were then the dwarves five years ago, and a contest for who got the most cards. Granger, having received none, definitely lost. Even the Weasel got one, from Lavender Brown girl.

Malfoy had taken the opportunity present to him, and openly mocked Granger about her lack of Valentine's cards, brandishing his four cards with pride. She'd said nothing, simply blushed and looked down while he leered.

The meeting finished somewhat earlier that day, because Ernie finally realized that they were just wasting their time there.

Draco was leaving the room, second to last, as was his new habit, though he was rushing to avoid confronting Granger. He didn't intentionally stay behind. He just couldn't help it, and besides, it was easier walking out alone then with a crowd. He didn't feel so very much like cattle being herded when he left the room alone.

He didn't get very far out the door though, because Granger had grabbed the back of his robes, and had pulled him back into the room, angrily shoving him into the wall.

"Listen, _you_!" She seethed, cutting off his angry protest. "I am SICK of your attitude! It's just so UNNECESSARY! I've done absolutely nothing to you, and I've even kept the fact that you're a…_Death Eater_," she whispered those two words as she pointed at his left forearm, "a secret, when I could've just turned you in. And I've already got enough of my mind without YOU," She poked his shoulder angrily, "acting like a complete ass to me!"

She let out an angry noise, and spun on her heel, returning to the place where she'd been sitting before, and stuffing her notes into her bag angrily.

Draco remained where he was, looking blankly ahead and rubbing the sore spot which she'd poked.

How dare she talk to him like that, and abuse him so!?

He turned towards her, with every single intention of yelling right back at her, and stopped, his breath hitching in his throat.

Through the window, he could see the sun was setting, and it had turned the sky a lovely array of colors such as pink, orange, and the lightest shade of violet. But that wasn't what had affected Draco so deeply. He wasn't one to fall apart over a boring thing such as sunset.

Granger was standing right before the window, carefully putting her quill into her bag, the golden orange glow cast off by the sun illuminating her form. Her face had suddenly transitioned from raving mad at Draco to simply…peaceful. It was as if…as if Granger was shining with some sort of light from the inside. She looked practically ethereal.

Granger looked up at that exact moment that he was caught breathless, her own eyes widening just a bit.

'_She's beauti-FUCK NO!' _Draco caught himself mid-thought, and then the _moment_ was gone.

He tore his eyes away from hers, and spun around, desperate in his attempt to escape the room, and his thoughts. But in Draco's desperation to escape, he bumped right into the wall. By the door As if he wasn't humiliated enough.

Draco, without looking back at Granger again, stepped sideways, and fled the room.

'_She's not beautiful. She's not that. She's anything but _that.' He thought, frantically trying to erase any stir of feelings, any positive thoughts he might've had about her in that split second.

---

Hermione was just plain angry.

Malfoy had been looking at her weird. It was an almost…nice expression.

But that git wasn't capable of those kind of good feelings. Therefore, it had to be something sneaky. He was planning something. That had to be it. He'd gotten mad that she'd shoved and yelled at him like that, and so now he was planning something to get back at her.

Talk about sensitive.

'_That stupid prat_.' Hermione thought huffily, as she slung her bag over her shoulder, and left the room.

----

_**TBC…**_

---

**A/N: YES! DONE! WAHOOO! And in record time, I would have to say! Especially with exams coming up in two weeks. does a dance Ah! So excited now! (About the fanfic, not about exams. Blah.) Yup yup. **

**The next chapter might take longer to spit out. Like I said, I have exams coming up, and review week before that…and then vacation after that. Although I'm definitely bringing my laptop, wherever I go. Haha. So hopefully it won't take TOO long. **

**Jessie: You totally better not laugh at me in school. -.-**

**Well, enjoy please! And, like always, read and review! **


End file.
